Searching the Light
by Midas Cyeneus
Summary: Leynna Vayner, a renowned Sunsinger, has given up her light to defeat a clot of Darkness on Earth. In the wake of her departure, her friends move on with their broken lives. But when a mysterious Warlock surfaces harboring blue flames and a striking resemblance to their fallen friend, will they take their chances? And can they free her from a dark secret that threatens them all?
1. A Guardian's Sacrifice

**Brand new story! For those of you who** **have**** read Start of Something Beautiful, I am a little sad to say that it has been reverted back to as Oneshot. In its place comes this story so I hope that this goes somewhere far. That's it for me so go for it and of course...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_" In that last moment she seemed as wholly luminescent as the Sun, and I wished to be so brave." ~ Item Description, Heart of Praxic Fire_

* * *

**Act I: Spark**

Chapter 1: A Guardian's Sacrifice

The ground comforted the Warlock's aching muscles as her knees heavily dropped to the ruined earth beneath her feet. Her arms plunged, leaving one to grip a small plot of rustling dirt while the other clutched a wound on her lower chest. Her mind was in a state of unrest and exhaustion. She pleaded with her inner self, begged that the sight before her was nothing more than just a convincing illusion. A solid tear trickled down underneath her helmet until it reached her flexed lips. The scene was disastrous and she knew it better than anyone else.

Her Sunsinger flame shuttered. If only her adversaries could see her in such a crushed stance.

A firm hand came down onto the Sunsinger's shoulder. She looked to the Exo Defender who faced the scene with a fearless composure. He externally showed no hint of yielding or hesitation, but she could tell he felt the same way she did. The Titan pumped round after round of Void charged bullets into the rushing crowd. _This is not the end_; he translated to her through his tight grip.

All the while, a young Gunslinger to the Warlock's right continued to spray his trusty rifle in even burst. She could easily sense his anger toward the masses of resurrected enemies. Near him was a Titan Striker ready to harness the power of crackling Arc energy into an explosive weapon. A Bladedancer forced her body to conform to feats of extreme twist and turns, her knife dancing to the tune of a vengeful beat. Completing the circle of guardians was a Voidwalker whose dark void eroded her slice of combatants in sheer intervals.

Time and its distortions were warping the events around the Sunsinger at fault. But in that moment came an abrupt realization; the urge to destroy the entity that plagued her world gave her a new ambition. She would not give in to any heartless calamity, even if it meant her life be exchanged for guaranteed victory. That decree has stood solid for as long as she had maintained her will. She would not break here.

Grabbing her fusion rifle, the Sunsinger aimed ahead with no consideration for whoever was on the receiving end. The coils spun to life with a heated energy that growled anxiously. Forward streaks of concentrated Solar beams emitted in a grand succession from the rifle, dissolving oncoming aggressors in seconds. Beyond the wave of revived Fallen Dregs and Vandals, the true enemy hid behind another villain. Corrupted by the pulsing clot of Darkness was an unfortunate Kell, waiting with a pair of rusted blades. The heart of the thick black mass was responsible for reviving the dead Fallen to fight the group of courageous guardians.

Her perception of time was focused, her willingness strengthened by the spirits of those around her. The radiant flame within was becoming brighter and burning with the passion to free the Traveler from its destined opposite. This would not be their end.

"If we fall here, we fall together as victors." the Gunslinger joked while pushing off a swordsman. The Hunter was right, all would be lost if they gave up now.

"I'll take em' all down with me first!" The Bladedancer sent out shockwaves while seamlessly cutting down assailants faster than she could make the motions.

"We must prevail, for the Traveler's sake!" cried the Voidwalker, reduced to mustering up a combination of timed handcannon shots and bits of scattering grenades.

"My kind of party." the Striker eagerly said. The Sunsinger sensed the buildup of Arc energy within the circular space before a massive discharge blew away a section of fighters. The Defender formed up a shield of his own light for his team as the onslaught forcefully closed in. Such tremendous power that rivaled nothing, the immense intensity spoke volumes.

But it was not enough.

-o-0-o-

Swimming in the dark was one thing, but the emptiness that encompassed Leynna and her team was a whole different experience. They were surrounded, toppled over by dozens of the undead. The clawing sensations tore away at her Warlock vestments. Her soft whimpers were but a silent scuffle to the moans of the resurrected. She could barely retain consciousness as her hand attempted to pierce the blackness. Her flame was being extinguished by the lifeless.

She would not let that happen.

In the agony of a deep abyss was a grand power locked away, only to be used when the situation was dire. She needed to tap into that power, to connect to the deity who gave her life and the strength to overcome. Channels of searing energy leaked forth to all fibers of her being, waking the soul of something magnificent. The winged bird was no longer dormant in the ash of its own demise.

-o-0-o-

The legendary phoenix rose from the stockpile of soulless fighters to blaze a fiery path out of the center of despair. Leynna's team basked in her Radiance, feeling its rejuvenating properties enhance their own weaponry and reinforce their resolve. The Sunsinger propelled herself forward in a sprint as her team continued to combat the surrounding resurrected. Their shouting lifted her further than she could physically muster.

A rocket of hope forged a trail of glimmering stardust for all as Leynna struck the Kell with a heated fist. The Kell attempted to shield itself with the blades but the ancient swords could not withstand the force of the Sunsinger's collision. They shattered under the raw weight of the light she possessed. The chest plate, or what would have been, busted apart under the pressure of the flame embrued attack. With a careful kick against the Kell's chest, she pushed herself away but was unable to catch herself. As the thud of a fallen bird echoed, so did the defeated monster, now liberated from the Darkness' puppet strings.

Leynna listened closely as her friends rushed to her side. The resurrected had strangely fallen when the Kell was downed. Their ghastly moans filled the room around them, sending out hushed words of approval and gratitude for their freedom. Meanwhile, the clot of Darkness centered above a high altar continued to pulsate violently in angst. The Sunsinger could do nothing but watch as the mass began frantically producing tentacle like appendages. It had finally hit her, seeing that creature thrash about with such disgust.

She could no longer feel her feeble muscles, and their unresponsive behavior promoted her rising fear. Leynna was staring face to face with the object of her existence, the entity that called for her reawakening by the Traveler, the gross injustice she swore to quell with her new life. It had finally hit her, seeing that creature thrash about with such disgust. She was pinned to the ground as she accepted the exposed truth; she could not escape.

"Leynna!" her fellow guardians shouted but they stopped mid trek at the sound of a horrendous crackling. The Sunsinger's sudden shriek of pain froze all in the room. Their eyes saw their shining phoenix being lifted into the air, a tentacle protruding from her back.

They opened fire on the Darkness in the hopes of releasing their firebird but their bullets had no effect. Their attempt at defeating the mass was ineffective. The group began to cry out to Leynna for guidance but her speech was muffled by the crimson liquid settled in her mouth. She was choking on her own blood as the Darkness started to harvest her light as its own.

"Damn it! Somebody save her!" The Gunslinger pleaded.

"Kill that thing now!" shouted the Bladedancer, who turned to the Titans. They were paralyzed by the same fear the others' felt. "Don't just stand there!"

"Esm..ond" the Defender heard the faint call of the Sunsinger as she slowly flew about in the air. The Darkness was taunting them.

Rumbles from above shook the cave site where the guardians stood conflict. They had taken too long; the ancient Bingham Canyon Mine was being invaded by the Fallen house that originally ventured into the mine and discovered the mass of Darkness below. The reinforcements had been to ones to disturb the monster and now they were prepared to fight to save their brethren. Taking advantage of the situation, the black blob attached more tentacles to the ceiling of the cave and to the supports of the cave. It was ready to bury anything that dared to confront it.

"Leave..." the order echoed through ever members' comm channel. The voice came from the suspended Sunsinger. "P-Please go, bef...ore it brings t-the place down on us."

"Not without you!" The Striker called out. The others nodded in agreement.

"I-I'll finish this..." Leynna spoke, her hands now hovering above the tentacle that held her hostage. She felt for the creature's negative energy and braced herself as she gripped the black matter. The light had all but been drained from her but somewhere in her was a whole spring.

Breathing heavily, Leynna's body was enveloped in the same orange essence as that during Radiance. The glow was softer than when she had light to spare. It was a tender shine, like that of the morning sunrise. Focusing all her thoughts into feeding the Darkness, the Warlock projected a blinding field of her hidden power. She discarded the aching pains as she let go of any and all barriers.

The heat she emitted worked jointly with the Darkness to bring rocks from the ceiling down onto the ground. The guardians marveled at the Warlock's vitality, but they also fully understood her actions. The Defender motioned for the others to follow before the ceiling caved in. The group went against their best wishes to carry out their leader's last orders. Burdened by grief, they escaped as a large rock collapsed from the roof and barricaded their only exit. Taking a final look, the Titan swore he could feel the Sunsinger's smile hovering over him.

Her words reached him and only him; she sincerely praised them for the work done under their name and promised to watch other them. He promised to fight in her name, in her philosophy, and in her loving empathy for all living beings above all else.

With her team safely away from the blast sight, Leynna returned to face the Darkness, who intensified its grasp on her life. She would never let go, even if it meant more time to make amends. The black clot muttered a chilling message to the guardian before her white light began to darken.

Her eyes became heavy and her body shuddered. The warmth of her flame was fading away. It would be all over and she knew that her legacy would be carried on through her fellow teammates, her dear friends. She had accomplished her goal of protecting the Traveler as a champion of light. She had succeeded in using her divine gifts to fight for those who could not. The world around her would know of what she did her today, on her last day in its final minutes.

Her view was pitch black and her mind was gone. In the surround void, she sensed the presence of another entity. Its venomous green eyes burned in her own as it manifested before her.

It smiled graciously. "This will not be your end."

* * *

**How was that for a introduction? I would like to hear what you have to say, so comment if you say see a problem or have any suggestions or just want to say hi (hi right back at yacha'). A little less than a third of this story is complete so that means this story has no definite update schedule. Just keep an eye out and I'll try to get a system going. See you all later...**


	2. Rebirth

**Author's Note**

**Notice the Act I from last chapter? There is not much to it other than this story will have about 5 Acts that focus on some major event/issue. All I can say is pay attention to the name of each Act and that should provide some sort of a clue as to what may happen next. That's that so, enjoy Chapter 2.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Rebirth

Visions of a life once lived flash by in little increments, with each compilation building up so perfectly to the next. In the wake of these recurring dreams, a common motif stains them with. It stalks in the depths of unseen corners and makes itself known at the same intervals, appearing toward the end of each dream when subtle joys dissolve into bitter pains.

A flame remained still, burning softly under the surrounding void. The fire was held in the hands of a drifting figure floating endlessly in the empty space of her own subconscious, lost like a boat at sea. It was the Sunsinger's only possession of the world she left behind, her voice having been stripped away from her a long time ago. Her flame will go out, that much she already knew. The anxiety of waiting for the inevitable kept her company among the dark.

Well that, and the vast pairs of glowing green gemstones.

They were watching her again. Those creatures, those _things_ that haunted her dreams had free reign in this domain. They were driving her mad. They taunted her with their hissed murmurs from beyond the darkness. Crowding around her, they would speak her name in an ominous tone. When she tried to whisk them away, they would return more determined to punish her.

The menacing eyes manifested into a cloud of moldy mist and began to latch itself onto the Sunsinger. She closed her eyes tightly as the mist conquered her frigid blue skin. A grunt came as she opened her eyes to see her attacker's tangible glare.

"Why must you resist us?" it asked. The Sunsinger gave no answer. It turned to the weak flame in her hands and gave that same crooked grin. "No matter. You are far gone now."

The Warlock suddenly became tired. Her lips moved in a desperate attempt to make a coherent noise. In time, she submitted as she felt a misty finger touch her lips.

"You are ready now."

She finally woke up.

-o-0-o-

A sharp gasp for air hurt her chest as a rich gust filled her lungs with oxygen. Her instinctive nerves got the better of her; her upper body shot upright as she continued to breathe heavily. Her eyes ascended to and fro, searching for nothing in particular. She finally got a hold of herself after a few moments of hurried breathing.

Leynna was alive. Her torment and suffering had finally concluded. The warmth of the sunlight, the refreshing current of wind, the frequent tapping of water droplets from above, it all was there. She coughed lightly as she fell back down onto the ground. It surprised her that the earth beneath her was colder than the area around her. Had she been her this whole time, baking in the rays of the sun?

_The sun_. A hand went up to shield her fragile sight as she lay motionless. Her whole body ached, mainly where she had been impaled, and her head was spinning wildly. Her other hand lingered over to the wound on her abdomen. Barely any sign of a puncture was felt by the gloved hand, though a noticeable gash was viable when Leynna propped herself up enough. It had healed up somewhat nicely but the scars and tears in her clothing were a grim reminder of just how fortunate she was. Even so, it did not faze her.

Scanning her environment showed a bleak picture of destruction and collapse. She was in a familiar place; a pedestal stood near her feet and a shiver came when she remembered what rested atop the altar. Sections of the ceiling above had given way, allowing for glimpses of the outside world above. Tossed about were large rocks and boulders that dotted the rest of the circular landscape. A small line of fresh water seeped down from one of the openings; its rhythmic trickling was a relieving sound to hear. Strangely though, she missed the silence.

"Leynna, have you awakened?"

A voice surfaced from above the Warlock's left shoulder. She tilted her head slightly and saw a floating machine curiously matching her stare. Its teal eye blinked while hovering in closer for a better angle.

"Jaxs...Jaxsgarr?" Leynna said confusingly. The machine seemed baffled by her sweet voice but welcomed the sound of his name being spoken.

"Yes yes, I thought I'd never hear your voice again. I am pleased to see you among the living. Tell me, how do you fair?"

"I'm...not sure." Leynna was not sure how to feel at the moment. She felt neither the urgency nor amazement, just nothing too important worth mentioning. She did feel compelled to repress her true feelings. To satisfy the ghost's question, she came up with a quick response. "I don't remember much."

"How could you?" the ghost causally commented. "That Darkness you faced, it sapped you of your light and killed you. Before it fully consumed you, you poured everything you had left and defeated it. Even I'm not sure that's what truly happened."

"Did I now?" the Warlock joked. She smiled as she turned away from the ghost to take in his explanation. He was right to a degree.

"So you would like to believe." another voice caught Leynna's focus. Her eyes suddenly widened, while her heart began to throb violently out of her chest. An eerie sensation set in as the lucid recollections she attempted to lock away vividly attacked her thoughts.

The Sunsinger recognized that voice, or it was more like she could never forget hearing such a twisted voice. And the eyes, the same evil green eyes that toyed with her in the recesses of the dark abyss glowed brightly at her. Before Leynna, partially concealed by the shadows from the waist up was true evil. It moved from the black to finally reveal itself to the Warlock but what she saw scared her stiff. The torturer of her dreams, the living manifestation of her nightmares was _her_.

She was a perfect clone of the Sunsinger in every stride. This figure had the same tinted cerulean skin with the same delicate facial features. She sported an alluring physique wrapped securely in rugged garments. The only real difference was their free flowing hair; her copy had dim navy hair that fell to just above her shoulder, as opposed to Leynna's silvery blue hair. The resemblance was uncanny to say the least.

"Leynna, what is it? Is something there?" Jaxsgarr's question was distant from the ears of the Sunsinger.

"No no no, why are _you_ here!?" Leynna asked, afraid of what answer the woman had for her. "You shouldn't be here-"

"And _you_ shouldn't even be breathing right now. But here we are." the woman countered. One step followed another and another until she was a few feet away. "It's a pleasure to see you again."

Leynna retaliated. With a fluid swipe of her arm, she produced a majestic wave of hot flames. In the midst of her motion, she retracted her arm in repulsion. The once lavish tangerine fire now burned a bright lavender at its base, with the outer tips igniting in an indigo mix. These otherworldly flames were not her own. Crushed by the display of her unrecognizable fire, the Sunsinger looked to the women for answers.

The look alike grinned. "We must say, your flames are beautiful. We hope they grow on you."

"What has happened to me!?" Leynna cried out.

"We've merely given you a gift. You sacrificed your life to protect that which you cared for. Your actions have granted you a power beyond the limits of imagination, the ability to live life again. You should be thanking us."

"This is no gift." the Warlock muttered. "What have you done to me?"

"Guardians are champions of the light, but all souls harbor darkness within that gives them strength. This balance is forever skewed one way, but one cannot exist without the other. Have you ever wondered what might occur if an equilibrium was struck between the two? Great warriors have spent lifetimes trying to strike this balance and end up changing drastically in the process. You shall be no different."

"I don't understand." Leynna said cautiously.

"You are a special case. Inside you is the Darkness you fought during your last encounter. You never truly defeated it, you _absorbed_ it. It will continue to feed off your light until there is nothing left, at which point you will no longer be yourself. You will be lost in your own madness and drown in deep sorrow as your body assimilates under our rule."

"So, my flames are not for show then." the Warlock observed her shaking hands. She flexed her fingers before making two solid fists. "I will not let that happen."

"It's just a matter of time now. Your light is fighting a losing battle. The flames are just the start of transformation; your powers will grow but you will lose your control over them. We will drive you insane."

"And how do I know this isn't all a facade?"

"That's the best part!" the woman began laughing sinisterly. "You'll never be able to tell the difference. And we will be there every step of the way to watch you break."

"I won't let you corrupt me."

"Would you like to test that claim?" the woman held her right hand out and produced a lime green flame that matched her eyes. Leynna looked away as she could not bring herself to see look at the fire. With a flick of her wrist, the clone smothered her fire and made her way to a pathway made of fallen rocks. The Sunsinger had a hard time keying in on her due to the blinding sunlight.

"Tell me, who are you?" Leynna asked the woman. She turned to face the Sunsinger.

"Who are we? You ask us who we are but you already know. We are the shadows that mimics your every movement, we represent the malice you keep suppressed deep within you heart, we are the forbidden lengths you dare to take when all is lost. We are simply you and you are us, together we are one." with that, she disappeared beyond the opening. "We are always watching. We will meet again."

Leynna suddenly fell out of her trance with the shouting of her name coming from next to her. Turning, she saw her ghost looking back at her with a worried expression. "Was someone there? You were speaking to nothing and then the flames-"

"We should go." she replied, allowing her sentence to end with little emotion.

"Very well. Many of my primary functions have been ruined, but I'll do my best to assist you."

"All I ask is for you to work with what you have. Don't overexert yourself."

"Understood." the ghost nodded. "Where do you propose we go?"

"Anywhere but here." Leynna forced a smiled for her companion, but felt the urge to break that visage. Then again, that's what _she_ wanted her to do. She would not be bested by her own negative mindset.

She decided to follow in the path of her duplicate. Climbing to her feet was some challenge but her legs began to move her forward. She held onto her side while tightly carrying her chipped helmet with one of her free hands. With her head held high in the direction of the light, Leynna crossed the threshold into a new world once seen in a realm lost to the ages.

* * *

**Got something to say? Say it loud and proud. If anything is wrong or you just want to spark up a conversation, feel free to let me know. I cannot spoil too much but I can at least point you in some direction. I can assure you that some action is coming real soon so just hang on. Now if you excuse me, I must take care of some important preparations. Have an awesome morning/afternoon/evening/night/day (I could go on, but you get the idea).**


	3. A Familiar Avenue

**Author's Note of Noteworthiness**

**As a subtle reminder that I am sure you have read over a thousand times, I own nothing except for the OCs. All reserved rights (and honors) go to the talented staff at Bungie and Activision. If anything, I also own the rights to tell you to fancy yourselves with some quality storytelling. Free speech aside, thank you all for taking the time to read what I have to offer. I can only hope that I can ****continue to provide you with a story worth your attention and imagination. This story is just getting started.**

**Meet you at the bottom...**

* * *

Chapter 3: A Familiar Avenue

_My name is Leynna Vayner, Sunsinger of the Praxic Order. I know not my age or my date of revival. I am an Awoken, restored to service the Traveler and the citizens of The City. I am highly regarded and respected by my peers for my apt powers and leadership, honored time and time again for sincerity and kindness toward all. Possibly one the strongest Sunsingers ever to be resurrected..._

By now, Jaxsgarr was very familiar with his guardian's repeated summary. His counting of her repetitions allowed him to help his guardian come to terms with her reawakening. Twenty-three more times and she would have spoken the same statement over a thousand times. When he really stopped to think about it, they had been traveling on foot since the moment they stepped out of the open mine site and that was roughly two days ago.

Leynna was emotionally drained. Her ghost could clearly see that but he made sure to maintain a reasonable distance. He often offered her time to rest and catch her breath. It didn't matter though; their breaks continued to grow shorter with every pause. The signal they had been tracing was becoming hard to track. At the rate they were moving, it would take another day or two before the signal would be at its strongest point. They were severely lagging behind.

The mountains that housed the ancient mining site were but a blur in the distance compared to the upcoming base of the next mountain range. The gathering clouds around the mountain top shrouded the apex and casted a lone silhouette over the ocean of old trees. The early morning air was chilly but relaxing in a sense that it alleviated their tired bodies. A distinct vibrating noise in the distance was a distracting factor, it would roar with the clinging of foreign metals and the sizzling of some material. Perhaps a wandering ship? Whether it was something to be worried about was a different question altogether. No matter, the Sunsinger was preoccupied by her hazy memories and her trusty ghost cautiously led her forward.

The dawn was their enemy. Soon, the bright star would emerge from its sleep beyond the mountains to the east. Its cosmic rays would penetrate the upper atmosphere in concentrated amounts. Those beams would only help to hinder their progress; not that bathing in the morning's light was disadvantageous. If they could not find suitable shelter before it fully rose, they would have to face another harsh baking under its malevolent gaze.

Leynna's zombified speech was gradually getting louder by the minute. Jaxsgarr positioned himself by her right shoulder. "Lady Leynna?"

"Hmm?" she responded, almost sounding unaware of her recent action. "Lady Leynna?"

"My apologies but that was the title given to you by the Praxic Order. I just sort of adopted it after some time."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I was thrown off a little." Leynna smiled honestly.

"You were never one for the Order's formalities. It bugged you a lot when I started calling you that, but it works well to get your attention."

"Well I could see why." they shared a buoyant laugh. Eventually, the two withdrew to their own separate thoughts once again, yet something entangled Leynna's thinking. She had to ask. "Regarding the past, what do you remember?"

"Let me ask you instead. What all can you remember?" he asked.

"My name is Leynna Vayner, Sunsinger of the Praxic-"

"Stop right there!" the little ghost proclaimed. "What _else_ do you remember?"

"Some things here and there." was her reply.

They had reached the entrance of the forested mountain base. Their journey had amounted to little more than a creek bed on the edge of woodland territory. The water that snaked and curved shined with the reflection of the sky above. The stream calmed Leynna's nerves as while as soothed Jaxsgarr's rushing processors. Under the cover of the rich green trees, the pair made the decision to take a short break.

Leynna found a comfy patch of grass below a firmly mounted tree stump and sat down, allowing her back to lean against the back of the stump. She looked to the moving clouds as she felt her spiritual soul seep into the earth. The natural canopy created an excellent shaded perimeter, so much so that the Sunsinger felt her eyes drift off occasionally. In her drowsy state, a few images rippled like the waves in the creek. She listened real closely to the swishing noise as solid rocks split apart fluid fresh water.

"I remember...waking up here..." she quietly spoke.

The ghost heard this and turned to see his guardian had fallen asleep, body finally free to relax. He joined the Warlock in her peaceful slumber, choosing to rest in a nook created by her limp arm.

His presence made her feel safe.

-o-0-o-

"Guardian, can you hear me?" A voice called out to a body that had been newly restored like a prized possession after a cleaning.

The body was unresponsive except for the consistent breathing. In his short time as a ghost, he had never seen such a perfectly preserved specimen. His skills were phenomenal but the Traveler was one deserving the most praise. The Awoken being was beautiful, appearing as though she were the offspring of Mother Gaia herself. Long silky silver hair descended just past her shoulders. She appeared to be physically athletic, but the fragile and refined details spelled a different outlook. The ghost exhibited a sense of concern over his perfect find, for the gem he found would soon be expected to fight for a condemned future.

Lost in his own expanding questions, the ghost failed to notice the Awoken woman staring back at him with a glint of wonder in her shimmering navy eyes. He met her fixation and cued an automatic response.

"Lovely, is it not?" she spoke first, her tone compassionate and tender.

"Excuse me?" the ghost was confused, but it wasn't until he looked around that he understood what she meant.

Her comment was of the landscape. The thick blanket of colorful flora was like one taken right out of a still-life painting. They were beneath a large oak tree separated from the rest of its kind by a moat of sorts created by two conjoined springs. The island's only inhabitants besides the timber giant were selections of bright colored flowers arranged in strategic positions. With the sun hanging low behind stings of puffy vaporous mass, the shades brought a tranquil vibe. In the distance, a meadow shared the same space with a ruined urban jungle.

"Right, well then. I am a ghost, actually I'm your ghost and I have revived you so that you may take upon a grand mantle-" the ghost stop his explanation when he visually caught sight of his guardian.

She stood at equal level with the white machine, eyes closed as a breeze danced with her hair. Her left hand held up some of the random fringes of loose hair. The look on her face was that of bliss and the ghost found it hard to resist ruining the moment. She truly embraced the aura of tranquility.

With the departure of the wind, the woman opened her eyes again and offered a friendly smile. "My name is Leynna. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"A fitting name. You can call me Jaxsgarr if you like, though Jaxs works too."

Leynna nodded. "I can feel something... inside me, like a warm flame. Would this be the mantle you spoke of?"

"Yes it is. Once you're properly outfitted, I'll explain everything" Jaxsgarr said. Leynna noticed the lack of clothing and blushed slightly.

On that note, the two began a walk down the dual streams by cutting through one. The woman happily embodied the nature as her own, playfully moving in parallel with the stream. The ghost had nothing to fear, he could tell that his guardian was something special. A true diamond in the ruff; one to be treasured and cared for. It pained him to have to reveal the truth of the matter.

From beyond the open, resting in the shelter of darken bushes were a pair of green eyes lighter than the forest itself, glowing with a foreboding hunger.

Leynna turned to look over her shoulder. She saw _it_ meeting her gaze. Her eyes heightened in fear.

-o-0-o-

The Sunsinger awoke to a startling shaking. The ground was quivering under a force unknown to the land. The trees shuffled along with the bushes while the creek silenced under the disturbance. The ominous vibrating noise from earlier amplified loudly through the forest with a pitch that would render anything deaf. Leynna covered her ears the best she could as she quickly got to her feet, her ghost surfacing suddenly as well to observe the situation. The two spun about trying to pinpoint the noise.

A series of explosions erupted that originated somewhere from a location around the mountain side. Thick black smoke rose to combat the weak defense of clouds in the sky. Jaxsgarr lit up with a glimmer of excitement. "The signal, it's coming from somewhere around the mountains. I'm also detecting another signal from... no."

"From what?" Leynna shouted over the blaring sounds.

"I'm tracing a distress beacon from a trio of guardians." Jaxs said eagerly.

"We have to help them. Pinpoint their signal and make me a marker." Leynna said while putting on her broken helmet. Other than the noticeable crack in the visor, it still worked properly. The sounds died down for the moment being and gave her the peace of mind to think.

"Roger, waypoint made." Jaxsgarr commented. "Are you sure you want to go through with this?"

"Yes, it may be our only way to get back to The City. We have to try."

The Warlock faced the dark of the woods, now ready to challenge her doubts in search of salvation. In seconds, she disappeared under the moonlight into the depths of the vegetable sea, unaware of the dangers that lurked ahead. Her flame would light the way.

* * *

**I have a favor to ask of you all. Interacting with a story is, in my opinion, hundreds of times better than just hearing/reading it. Having the ability to influence the little decisions is an even greater step. ****But for now, let's keep it simple. Our mistress of darkness has no name (or at least, I cannot settle on a good name)! I need your help in creating/finding the perfect name for Leynna's shadow. Just leave suggestions in a comment and I will choose the best fitting name. Now if you excuse me, I got some more checks to do for the next chapter.**

**Goodbye.**


	4. Summit

**Author's Note**

**Double Feature. I have for you both Chapters 4 &amp; 5, and possible something else. Ok, so I just lied about the "and possible something else" part. I hope you get as much pleasure out of reading this as I had while writing it. Now make haste, I command-ith thee to do so!**

* * *

Chapter 4: Summit

The foliage presented a clear path through the forest, much to Leynna's surprise. She bobbed her way past overgrown weeds and leaped through hidden passages, all while mounting her rising plan of attack. She would arrive at the foot of the mountain range pretty quickly, judging by the subtle fading of trees. A clearing was shaping itself up for the Warlock and she was willing to take it.

As Leynna reached the end of the path, she found herself alone in another opening. The land around the rocky giant was devoid of the colors she had observed minutes before. Located on a flat section of terrain, painted in a standout purple hue, was an unidentifiable symbol plastered crudely on the wall. Jaxsgarr materialized by his guardian as she ran her fingers along the symbol.

"It looks to be Fallen, but I have never seen this symbol before. Intriguing." Jaxs said while scanning the print with a blue beam. "The marks are chipped in, as if something chiseled it in before adding the paint."

"Or someone." Leynna felt around the sides of the wall until she came across a slit. A slight draft circulated through the crack, producing a swooshing noise. She backed up and looked to Jaxsgarr. "This might be a secret entrance. Think you can see behind this wall?"

Jaxsgarr scanned the symbol again. When the beam dissipated, he began buzzing about. "So cleverly hidden. There should be a switch or a panel somewhere around here."

The Sunsinger stared intensely at the false rock, hands placed lazily on her hips. Her ghost swiveled about, clearly oblivious to the obvious. She sighed under her helmet and tilted her head to the right. Covered by thrown together piles of brush was a suspicious piece of Fallen technology. Upon further inspection, the machine housed a small touch screen pad. Jaxsgarr immediately got to work on breaking whatever security codes waited. After a brief pause to observe more earth shattering outburst, Jaxsgarr backed away from the device.

"I'm sorry but-"

Vibrant orange fire tore its way through the rock door and vomited plumes of thick smog. The sudden rupture next to the duo made them both jump, even interrupting Jaxs' news. Leynna was in awe of the ghost's tampering. "What did you do!?"

"Nothing, I swear!" Jaxs indicated. "I was going to say that I would need more time, but now..."

"We've just been invited in." the Sunsinger motioned for the ghost to follow as she barreled her way through the smoke.

The lair was strangely lifeless. Leynna descended carefully into the room, expecting to pick up signatures on her motion tracker. The culture of the cave turned hideout was an odd mixture of modern mechanics with a splash of native themes. The Fallen seemed to have built many archways that coexisted with natural pillars to support what looked to be a simple storage bay. All around her were objects consumed by raging fires, left to burn uncontrollably without any concern. Echoing around the rocky surfaces were putrid screams of alien origin. Their eerie shouts combined with wild gunfire were a thunderous declaration, growing more painful and deadly as she mingled through the bay. She would not be deterred by the voices of the ill-fated.

"Keep me posted. Have you pinned the source of the signal?" Leynna asked while climbing a flight of stair out of the bay.

"We seem to be- oh, make a left ahead then another left." Jaxs fumbled urgently. Leynna heard the seriousness in his orders and sped up the stairs at twice the speed.

At the top of the flight, she raced down a long corridor and stopped. Ahead were two four armed humanoid creatures wielding vengeful weapons. They barked their bashful commands to a group of smaller figures, in their voices were sprinkles of bewilderment. The Warlock instantly recognized the leaders as Vandals and the ragtag collection of foes as Dregs. The lackeys each held on to their little shock pistols while the leaders gripped their rifles with great hatred. Each member wore the same team markings, the same noteworthy violet symbol as the one on the hidden door.

The call to duty triggered like the flip of a switch. Both parties raised their weapons once visual contact was made. Both groups shot molten projectiles at one another, hoping to end the conflict before rash action need be imposed. Their balance was thrown off by a sudden shaking from further along, causing injuries on both sides. One side endured the pain on her upper body and attacked with a series of paced strikes. The other side rightly fried as purple flames devoured the whole corridor.

Standing with one fist positioned outward and the other not far behind, Leynna felt the rush of adrenaline subdue to remind her of the injuries she just received. Checking her burned shoulder, she tore away an already torn portion of her Warlock grabs and quickly patched it up, silently cursing under her breath when her nerves fought back.

"Your shields are not working at one hundred percent so watch yourself." Jaxsgarr cautioned.

"Understood."

When she was ready, she moved on to the next area. A quick glance at the bodies showed that the two Vandals had escaped her attack. If they alerted the others ahead of her presence, who knows what they would have in store in her. Leynna shrugged the thought off, seeing as how the Fallen had their hands full at present.

-o-0-o-

"Maybe we should have thought this through just a _little_ bit more." quoted the angry Bladedancer, hand slapping in a fresh magazine of ammunition into her auto rifle.

"My bad. How was I supposed to know all _this_ would happen?" eased the Gunslinger, now forced to play damage control with his team. "If I only would have known."

"Yeah, if you only would have known _better_. What did you expect to find in a Fallen lair, _an_ _Ahamkara_?" she joked. "And pressing random buttons like a child? Really?"

"Una, get her off my back. Please."

"Focus Fayth, Linus; we have bigger problems." the observant Voidwalker reminded the other two guardians. The Warlock gave in to the conversation with a giggle. "I'll admit it; I would have loved to meet an Ahamkara."

"Look who's talking about payin' attention." Linus said sarcastically. "Hypocrisy, anyone?"

"You're one to talk." Fayth sighed.

In light of the worst situations, the trio of guardians managed to make their predicament more enjoyable for themselves. If being pinned down by Fallen forces in an abandoned base once owned by Fallen forces was ever consider a smart decision, then they would be the heralds of good fortune. A simple mission to meander about in search of ancient relics and forgotten intel had escalated into in an all out losing battle between a puny force of surveyors and a massive army of Fallen elite. Luck favors the latter and their opponents, none other than the House of August.

Since their first discovery and the documented accounts that followed, the House of August has created a brand all their own that rivals the House of Kings in terms of strength. Their aggressive and tactical approach has garnered them the reputation as militaristic radicals, dwelling on a concept mimicked by civilizations lost. The symbol they promoted become easily recognizable among various locations around what was consider at one time North America, their thriving empire stretches from the lands of northwestern territories to the Rocky Mountains and regions to the south. Extensive as they are imperial and merciless, the House of August stands as one of most seditious cells within the Fallen House clans.

Linus and his team made the right choice to slip in under the cover night as a precaution. Sadly for the two female guardians, their resident Gunslinger's blunder came when he misjudged a working transmitter for a simple information terminal. The poor guardian accidentally came into contact with a neighboring August flagship positioned not too far away. Next thing the trio knew, a whole invasion force was upon them faster than the girls could comprehend Linus' stupidity.

The wind whipped around as the flagship stalked overhead, nimbly surveying the battle from high above. Meanwhile, ground troops poured in by the dozens, loaded with cheaply produced shock rifles. The battle itself had shifted from inside a large center room to a hanger made for land vehicles, and now to the flatten space outside the hanger near the team's jumpship. The range of mountains created a nice inlet valley with enough room for large objects to migrate through, it also made for the perfect spot to hide their defenseless ship.

"We're hopelessly surrounded and looky over there, they're sending in the cavalry." Linus pointed to the dropship hovering a considerable distance away from the battlefield. Una took the time to distract her enemies long enough to analyze the threat. Fayth happened to catch the faint shimmer of electrified blades in her peripheral vision. Their ship was in sight but now under siege by the surrounding forces.

"I can't keep this up, we're trapped here and they're closing us in." Una warned while tossing a couple good grenades into the hanger.

"Cavalry's here." Linus happily said.

Had Una not noticed, she would have been chopped right then and there. Fayth happened to appear, a blade pulsing with Arc energy, to block a Fallen Captain's strike. She pushed the beast back and staggered it long enough to strike back with a fury of lashes to the chest. The Captain toppled over just as two more went in for a lunge attack. The Bladedancer unleashed an Arc wave at one of the warriors and evaded around the other, then performed a twirling uppercut that left a mortal gash. Turning to the next challenger, she faced an oncoming wave of sword barring Captains and following closely behind were a pack of Dregs on Pikes.

A meteor of void light launched over Fayth's head. The hungry ball ate up at all the enemies it could, leaving nothing in its wake. The Pikes combusted as well, sending shards of shrapnel and debris in all directions. As the small amount of smoke cleared, the field was empty for the minute being.

Fayth turned to the culprit responsible. "Could you have done that, I don't know, sometime earlier? And warn me next time, could've taken my head off."

"That's all I got, I'm out of munitions." Una stated.

"She and I think alike." Linus agreed, glowing handcannon in hand. The Gunslinger targeted three rapidly advancing Pikes and shot three overcharged Solar shots. The lined explosions were solid proof of his success. "Got nothin' but a few shots in my sniper and a mine or two."

"We need to force our way to the ship." Fayth suggested.

A loud echo resonated in the valley. It took a few seconds to determine where the sound came from. The fighting amongst the guardians and the Fallen immediately ended as a pod of sorts ejected from the flagship. From all around them, the guardians listened as the Dregs and Vandals started to cheer for joy at the coming object. The pod collided with the ground with extreme force, pulling up chunks of earth with it.

Compression systems let loose sealed air as the door was kicked open. Stepping out from the smoky debris was the true leader of the operation. The massive behemoth revealed itself with another battle cry, the lesser members chanted more joyfully. The trio of guardians were astonished by the appearance of one of the Kell of August, Rakshasas Inilth. The four armed master's rise to power is well known through the community as the Captain who dared to challenge the authority and staged the perfect coup on one of its previous leaders. It was bound to happen due to the interior workings of the House of August, the Vanguards continue to stress their concerns over the frequent power shift and relabeling of wanted list. His overly aggressive campaigns have earned him a hefty bounty and a heated reputation as the most ruthless of the three Kells.

"Too late." Linus said.

"It's our lucky day, we should-"

"Disengage, disengage!" Una intruded.

-o-0-o-

Leynna heard the shouting from one of the guardian's open comm channel. Whatever was down there sounded threatening, she needed to hurry.

"Jaxs, direct me to the nearest point of observation."

"Already on it. Hurry, Leynna." Jaxsgarr said.

"Hmmp-I'm on it." the Warlock grunted loudly from irritability.

The marker was her guide, her flames were her beacon, and the whispers were her temptations.

* * *

**Leynna's shadow still needs a name, and you can be the ones to make that call before I do (got a list brewing). Don't let my silly talks bore you, keep on keepin' on and read the next chapter!**


	5. Return of The Phoenix

**Author's Note**

**So, in my semi-rush to push both these chapters out, I may have missed a few things while reviewing my work. If you happen to catch something I didn't, throw it right back in my face (fancy talk for "let me know and I'll fix it"). Well then, go forth and enjoy Chapter 5.**

* * *

Chapter 5: Return of The Phoenix

The Sunsinger reached the observation deck with haste, legs tired from climbing so many stories in a short time. Jaxsgarr had kept a close eye on the comm channels of the guardians in trouble, which now included moments of intense gunplay and snippets of metals clashing. The motion tracker finally decided to display enemies to her and reflected the current view she saw. Multiple markers lined up with their counterparts. A crowd of Fallen fighters had gathered at the edge of a few blown out windows to provide sniper support from above. At least, their rifles were on the ground and better yet, they distracted by something going on below in the valley.

Leynna took the chance to pull off a sneaky attack with her abilities. With her one good arm, she slung a wave of bright fire that grew large as its displacement increased. The onlookers had no time to brace for the blunt kick of the hot flames. The Warlock continued with a relentless volley of violet grenades that stuck to any surface. They exploded with such force that the shards of glass remaining on the deck somehow blew back into base. Her grenades had taken on the property of suction. The sharp pieces surely impaled any standing fighters who survived being burned and disoriented.

She took the silence as a small victory and made her way to shattered edge. The tenseness Leynna once contained during her advance was growing harder to ignore with each step. The tightness in her chest was the first indicator; she suddenly collapsed to the metallic floor with one hand to support her body. She held her head with the other head, which ached severely. Each heartbeat threatened to blow out her own eardrums given the chance.

The whispers, they increased in volume and amplified solely in her mind. They asked of her things in which she could never do things she would never do. Yet, their honey sweet words were appealing to her. The cries for mercy were not enough to silence the building urges. It matter not what she said to appease the voices, she knew what they wanted.

They got their wish. Everything went dark in seconds.

-o-0-o-

High energy, high fluctuations, massive damage; with command from the crushing of a fist, the Kell of August made his power apparent to all who were watching. He noticed the disturbance and sudden falling bodies coming from the observation deck high above the ground hangar, it was the color of lavender that caught his attention. His motion signaled the flagship to rotate a large cannon in the direction of the deck. A bright flash followed by crumbling rock was the result of the flagship's semi-charged Arc cannon.

Everyone witnessing the event gawked at the impressive display of the raw power of the House of August. As the mountain itself seemed to fall apart, the debris that reached the bottom first created a perfect barricade in front of the hangar bay. Some shouts could be heard as the Kell effortlessly trapped his own soldiers away for show. The smoke clearing from the sight of impact also yielded something else. At the head of a thin smoke trail was a fighter not of Fallen origin. The figure shined in the night sky as a small set of wing like appendages and a long tail glowed a radiant purple. They faded out as the figure went into free fall, heading toward the trio of guardians.

"What is that!? Should we be concerned!?" Linus asked, obviously baffled.

"Looks human to me." Una commented. "Wait, where did Fayth run off to?"

"Beats me" Linus shrugged.

Quickly taking their eyes off the falling angel, the two saw no trace of their friend. When they searched for the descending humanoid, they finally noticed their fellow guardian rushing up, taking a large jump before disappearing. Her slim frame transition from near the ground to up in the air. Using Blink, Fayth prepared herself physically as the weight of another being collided into her. The two crashed into the earth at an alarming speed, creating a small crater into the ground.

The guardians raced to help up the other, who pushed the figure off her. "Remind me...next time not to do that again." Fayth annoyingly commanded before relaxing in the space of the crater, cursing as her body punished her for her actions.

"Who is she? Is she a guardian?" Linus wondered.

"Do you have to ask so many stupid questions?" Fayth mocked. She almost missed it; her reflexes only triggered her mouth. "Behind!"

The guardians looked up to see Rakshasas there, a combined fist prepared to forcefully come down upon all of them. Another sense flared at an amazing rate, causing the lifeless body of Leynna to jolt in response. His fist was caught in the hands of another, held in place and energized by a blue aurora. The reverberation of such a catch was unlike anything the Kell had ever heard. The Warlock was as still as a statue, immobile as she barely fidgeted under the gravity of the fist.

The Kell spoke in the Fallen language, likely the words of frustration over the challenger beneath him. He split apart his hands and swiped the arm the Warlock was hanging onto. She was sent a few feet away but recovered almost instantly. Leynna throw waves of blue fire at the creature, lighting up the field with strong colors and tints. The monster retaliated with a counter of its own, feverishly shooting the Shrapnel Launcher he brandished in random strokes. When she found it opportune, she dodged his shoots and landed multitude of small attacks. She backed off and went back in for another strike.

She was in too deep, but that didn't stop her from utilizing her closeness to her advantage. A barrage of heated, fluid punches centered at the Kell's chest was ended with a jaw breaking uppercut. The monster gurgled on his own blood as it came out like a mini fountain. The Warlock twisted around, grabbed the startled hands of the beast, and swung her legs into his sizzling chest that now had a fracture in it. The force of her lifted the Kell off his feet and into the air. His dull flutter was the bell, signifying the end of the match. The silence was enough applause.

Leynna fell to her knees as the whispers went rapid in her mind. All that time, she had been standing alongside the trio of frozen guardians, watching the horrid one sided battle. Her skin tugged at her soul to return to her body and she complied without question. When she blinked again, Leynna was in full control once more, mentally and physically. She felt the flood of fatigue strike her as the glow she had faded.

Then it hit her. The influx of questions kept coming; what was that just now, that wasn't me was it, could have been Radiance?

The Warlock wanted to cry for some reason. She felt exposed in her own body; she felt like a stranger in a foreign land, forced to share a space with an entity she had yet to even comprehend. She began to sulk as the word of her dark twin crept into mind.

Your light is fighting a losing battle. The flames are just the start of transformation; your powers will grow but you will lose your control over them. Like a record, her words repeated over and over. They terrorized her deeply; her worst fears were coming to fruition.

Rakshasas got his feet with assistance from the dumbstruck Vandals on the sidelines. No one uttered a single sound as the Kell of August stood defeated and ashamed in the eyes of his subordinates. His fury turned to the grief ridden Warlock, but he made no move against her. Instead, a resentful response spoke in the tongue of the Fallen was muttered directly to Leynna. She never met the stare of the Kell as his purple cape whipped around. Other fighters began voicing their discomfort as they followed their leader's implied wishes. Rakshasas looked back one last time, snorted in disgust, and boarded the dropship that led back to the flagship.

The House of August fled the scene of the battle with the haunting image of the true monster that challenged their leader and won. The vibrating of their ships rattled the lands as they flew away bound northward, leaving the guardians to huddle around their intimidating savior. She appeared shaken by the whole turn of events.

"Um-uh that was uh-thank you so much for saving us." Una dared to make contact and spilled her guts ahead of time.

"You just single handedly broke a Fallen Kell, with blue flames. Blue. Flames. Words just can't describe my- umm amazement? Does that even come close, because I think it fits but-" Linus concluded.

"I got the words; Get. On. The. Ship. Now!" Fayth ordered from inside the cockpit of the small jumpship.

"Let's go-"

"Not yet." Una said, holding onto Linus' shoulder. "What about her?"

"What about her? I say we leave right now." Linus argued.

"We can't leave her here, not after the way she saved us and beat that Kell."

"Will you hurry it up already!?" Ms. Inpatient's calls grew more assertive.

"She looks to be a guardian so I say she comes with us." Una declared. She looked down to Leynna, who was out of touch about what was going on. "Please come with us-"

"I can't, I-I shouldn't." Leynna argued. "Leave me be, for your safety and for mine."

"Come now, no need to leave a fellow guardian out in the wild. Take my hand." The Voidwalker extended a battered hand to the Sunsinger, whose helmet made it hard to read her face.

"Stay away!" Leynna acted on impulse once the Warlock's hand came down on her shoulder. A weak wall of fire created a blockade but it vanished as quickly as it was generated. Una retracted and shielded herself from the response but felt no heat.

Leynna felt weak as she became unaware of her sudden fall. The Gunslinger swooped in to catch her before she hit the ground. As she sat in his lap, Linus felt the feverish shivering and took off her helmet for better inspection. The cap was tossed aside carelessly.

The Awoken man was stunned, speechlessness fought against the logical shock for dominance of Linus' thought process. He and Una stared mesmerized the sight before them. Fayth's barking was undermined by their inability to put together the words to express their disbelief. No words, Linus cautiously picked the Sunsinger up, making sure that she was securely position in his arms. He moved to the ship at snail's pacing and reached the ship after Una did. He was extra heedful when he gently laid her body down on a makeshift gurney.

The ship's thrusters hummed quietly in respect for the Warlock. Once the ship had begun it route toward The Tower, Fayth raced to joined Una and Linus in viewing their find. There was no doubt in each of their minds that this was not a dream. It wasn't some altered state of consciousness, it wasn't a hallucination brought on by the fatigue of war.

Before them, fighting off demons in her own dream was someone they didn't recognize, because she had died long ago.

And yet her she was. From the ashes, The Phoenix had risen again.

**End of Act I**

* * *

**Small explanation of Act system? I know you know how story acts work, so just understand that this story will be divided into Acts with titles that may allude to the kind of situation that could unfold during that said Act. With that being said, all my Act titles (if you haven't notice) deal with some kind of property or thing associated with fire. Knowing this, it may help to further the story and add a little something something to the equation. Chapter titles are the obvious indicators for each chapter, but you already knew that much. Let me wrap this up by saying thank you for reading and see you in Act II. **


	6. Homecoming

**Author's Note**

**So this chapter took a little longer to make, despite having been already written weeks ago. I was deciding on a few additions and I was also caught up in other _affairs_. With that aside, I think I should be able to nail down a simple weekly schedule for this story (a new chapter about every 3-5 days or if I feel a chapter is ready). You know where to find me so without further ado...**

**I welcome you to Act II (unintentional rhyme is unintentional)**

* * *

**Act II: Ignite **

Chapter 6: Homecoming

"Your resilience is remarkable. Marvel in it, for it shall be the last time you defy us." _it_ looked to her shrinking flame.

"My light will burn bright!" she managed to shout.

"Burn bright, burn blue." _it_ responded arrogantly. Before long, a demonic expression bore itself into the mind of the Sunsinger.

"Never!"

"Your light, it will _devour _you!" _it_ attacked.

-o-0-o-

Leynna awoke suddenly. She had escaped her nightmare and returned to the mortal realm before the whispers could take over her. They screeched like nails on a board. She would not survive much longer if things kept up like this.

She did not notice the audience she had attracted with her minor flailing. The three guardians who she saved now surrounded her and one of them, the Gunslinger, attempted to sit her up. She let him do so without trouble. Leynna's hand went to comfort her throbbing head as she focused less on what she just saw and more on the trio standing by her side. She looked to them, ready for whatever words they had for her.

As she stared the group, the Sunsinger could see through their dumbfounded gaze. They gave off the impression that she had an indescribable value, that she was something to be held tightly onto forever. The more time passed, the more a picture began to form in Leynna's mind. She was pulling memories out from memoirs she did not realize she had. Each member fit the characters she saw in this misty image.

Dabbling too far into the past caused her unnecessary pain, so she turned to them for answers. Her lips moved and the three egged her on in anticipation. "I'm afraid I have no recollection of what recently happened. Could you shed some light on the situation?"

The trio's excitement diminished. The female Exo spoke on behalf of the group. "Do you know who we are?"

Leynna observed the three closely but came to no solid conclusion. "I can't say that I do. You all look familiar but I believe this is the first time we have met."

"There's no way. How could you forget about you ol' pal Linus?" the Awoken male chimed in worryingly.

"_This_ does feel natural." Leynna sincerely said. "I just can't put my finger on it."

"What all can you recall about your past, any of us, or even yourself?" asked the Exo.

"My name is Leynna, Leynna Vayner. I am a guardian who fights for the survival of the Traveler and mankind. I can recall there being many campaigns and assignments from the Praxic Order and the Vanguards. Simple, instinctive things come to me like clockwork. I also remember fighting with a team of guardians just like you but I know nothing of them. Whenever I try to pull more, I can't." the Sunsinger proclaimed.

"I see. You can ultimately remember a few random bits of long term memories and experiences. Those gaps in your memory may be a result of amnesia or at least, it's the only other explanation I have at the moment." the Exo explained. "The damage looks to be pretty bad."

"That's not fair, like seriously, cruelty at its finest." the Human female slammed her fist against the table near her. "What are we going to do about this?"

"We start over. I'm Linus Shalev." the Awoken declared, forwarding his hand to Leynna. The young man's attractiveness was a factor that the Sunsinger could not ignore. His soft glowing eyes indicated his passionate edge but the rugged armor he wore and short spikey hair gave him the needed seriousness he lacked. It did not seem like the other two guardians took him very serious given the friendly foolery he reveled in.

"-Awoken Gunslinging extraordinaire, handsome ladies' man, and -ouch!" Leynna focused back on Linus when he received a swift punch to the shoulder following his second title.

The hand came from the Human female. Her armor mimicked that of Linus, but the dyes that glossed her figure were covered by a dark poncho. Sandy blond hair hid a section of her lightly tanned face; the columns of wavy fibers came together into a small ponytail. She had a certain emotional stigma that kept her in a state of animosity. Other than a small scar on her lip, she was considerably pretty. "Don't mind this idiot. I'm Fayth Jones, team's Bladedancer and the only sensible one here."

"And my name is Unary-6, but it was you who called me Una. In fact, you've influenced all of us in one way or other." Una happily nodded. The Exo, based on her given name, was as simple as they came. The darkness concealed by the chrome plating awoken when she spoke, lights illuminating a faded orange. Her metallic features were evened out as to represent the feminine details. Scholarly warlock garments fit nicely and was maroon red with tarnished black alignments.

"That's right. You helped Fayth to be more cooperative, taught Una here some advance first aid, and reassured my aim, not that I really needed it." Linus agreed. "You've just about done everything for us, that's just the person you are. And talk about talent-"

"Alright, I think she gets it." Fayth cut off Linus, causing the Sunsinger to chuckle at their back and forth conversation. The others gave in and joined her in the friendly banter.

Fayth left the group to monitor the ship controls while Linus and Una continued to converse with Leynna. She listened as they went into detail about her triumphant battle with the Kell of August, her past achievements, and the two absent team members. When she asked about their whereabouts, the two guardians turned to each other before turning back to answer her. A smirk found its place on Linus as the Bladedancer's voice came over the ship's intercom.

"We're coming up on The City, eta 10 minutes." Fayth alerted the group.

"So you want to know about Esmond and Grant, huh? Just hang on, you'll see them soon enough." Linus alluded.

-o-0-o-

A curious Titan Vanguard stood out amongst the sprawl of hangar bay machinery and associated personnel. He withstood the loud clashing of metals, propelling turbines, and whatever else threatened to mess with his senses. In a way, it was a peaceful cluster of sounds. They did him good, bringing back fond memories when the causal hangout for him and his teammates was by the opening of the bay near a pile of small crates. That chemistry has but fully vanished since the tragedy that befell his team.

His shadow continued to personify the guardian he once was. Solid, vigilant, and mediocre; he once used those words to describe himself or at least that was how everyone else perceived him. In truth, the Titan was nothing special. The decorations and pins on his chest told many different accounts of heroic campaigns won under his guidance. The Vanguard rank he upheld was proof of his dedication to protecting humanity's existence from the threads of deceit and evil at the hands of the Darkness. However, it was his belief that he was a totally different individual, forged by the values of others.

He honored his upstanding duties by providing whatever his team needed from him. So, it came with no surprise when the Titan felt bothered by Linus' scrambled message. The Gunslinger, despite usually acting foolish, could barely form his sentences as he recounted the events that played out on the mission the Titan sent them on. First there was the simple reconnaissance mission turned outright firefight with one of The City's most followed Fallen Houses. Then the news regarding an incomprehensible recovery really made the Exo accelerate to the hangar bays.

Checking his timer, the Titan repositioned himself as a jumpship rattled its way into the bay. Even with its dated technology, the ship still managed to outclass many of the newer models of the same ship. Painted a sleek grey for better assimilation with the night skies, _Streaker _engaged its landing gear as it touched down. It was when the Titan Vanguard closely inspected the ship that he saw the hidden damage to the hull.

_Not another expensive repair_. The Titan shook his head as the opening underneath the ship extended out to greet him. Linus ran out from the ship and almost would have collided into the Exo had he not caught him. "Slow down their friend. Why the rush?"

"Esmond, prepare yourself because what we are about to show you can't be explained in words, it just _is_. Ok?" Linus babbled rapidly, unable to control his excitement. "Hey, did Grant get the memo or- nevermind. Get over here Grant!"

Esmond turned to see the Human Titan standing a distance away from them. He had his back turned and his arms folded in an annoyed position. His dark brown hair was full, but combed and trimmed to match his professional persona. Clean cut and styled like a true bureaucrat, the Striker wore formal Vanguard robes similar that that of Esmond. Ever present with every appearance was the same ugly frown, a sign that he was not so easily amused. From his angling, his looked to his companions with one distinct hazel colored eye. The Titans locked eyes with each other, causing Grant's frown to deepen in disgust. His exclusion from the others was somewhat justified, but Esmond felt it best not to create anymore tension. For Grant to show his regal face was a sure sign that whatever Linus' team found was detrimental to the Vanguards.

Linus shook the Defender until his attention went back to the Gunslinger. "Look, look!"

Footsteps bounced off the metallic surface of the ship's ramp as different thoughts played with Esmond's imagination. He would refrain from jumping to any conclusion until this important discovery was right in front of him. The normal operations of the hangar paused in place as Fayth and Una came into view with a third personal being hoisted in between. The three took their time walking down the ramp of the ship, moving at the same pace as the woman in the middle. The two women on each side offered words of encouragement and caution as Esmond observed the third woman. His eyes grew as the Awoken woman lifted her head to see his expression.

Once on the ground, Fayth and Una stepped aside as the Awoken stood against the Exo. His mental thoughts were running laps trying to define the unreal sight that looked to him. She looked too similar to another Awoken woman he once knew, in appearance and in spirit. The pastel purple coloring of gentle hair lined up with the beautifully refined features. Proportionately sound down to the finest mark, every little detail fell smoothly into place without error. Her eyes gazed into his with a creepy appeal; their discoloration was the only considerable difference. He felt hypnotized by the measure of his brewing emotions. The woman in front of him was creating a contradiction, the dead brought back into the world of living. The process of dying and being revived is nothing new to him, but he never heard of any guardian returning from the dead after dying for good.

"Leynna." He couldn't control the sensation. In seconds, the Sunsinger was in the arms of the Defender.

"Nice to meet you too." Leynna smiled, blushing slightly from the awkwardness he created. She was not sure how to react to his passionate hug.

"I'm sorry, but I had to make sure I-I... I am overjoyed to see you again." Esmond happily apologized. He finally broke the hold as he tried to find the rest of the words.

"Way to go, Esmond." Linus cheered. The girls rolled their eyes at his silly comment.

Grant was looking from afar and when he eyes fixed themselves on the Sunsinger, she sensed his gaze immediately. He quickly turned away and started to walk, but stop as he felt a cool hand latch onto his shoulder. His body ignored the instructions of his rationale and turned once again to see a pair of colored eyes staring back at him. She wore a special smile just for him, the kind of curious one that had something hidden behind it.

Her eyes were unnatural and just giving them a quick glimpse set off a red flag in the Striker's minds. His brows furrowed in denial. "Your eyes..."

"What was that?" the Sunsinger asked. Grant backed away from the Warlock; his face now reflected his growing suspension

"Leynna? No, no no...you are s-something else. Why have _you_ returned?" Grant seemingly whispered while whipped around and rushing out of the hangar, leaving Leynna to stand alone.

_Does he_... The Sunsinger felt the touch of another person her back. Esmond stood by her and the others moved in.

"Don't worry about him." Esmond affirmed.

The group of guardians stood in front of the Sunsinger, faces lit up with a jubilant energy. Leynna held her post but suddenly felt the space around her lighten up. The four guardians had been waiting for her return, even after the grief sessions opened their minds to the truth. Their phoenix had found her way back.

"Welcome home, Leynna."

* * *

**Dear Reader,**

**It looks as though you have**** made it to the bottom, congratulations. If you are reading this, it means that you have successfully finished this chapter and I have been summoned to explore lands far beyond to obtain a sacred treasure. By the time you finish this sentence, I will have crossed into territory occupied by dangerous hoodlums. In the event that this message is intercepted, disregard the content written above.**

**Best wishes,**

**~M.C.**

**P.S. Looking for names for Leynna's opposite. Write me if you see something off. Remember to stay golden.**


	7. Ultimatum

**Author's Note**

**New chapter, new blab blab blab. You know what you gotta do so get to it. Race you to the bottom...**

**3...2...1...GO!**

* * *

Chapter 7: Ultimatum

Leynna sat sideways in her chair, staring at the clutter of papers and tablets on the metallic desk. Her eyes scanned the sensitive information but none of the intel showed any importance. She did happen to read the message sent by Linus about her recovery and laughed by his use of broken english.

_He really couldn't contain his excitement_. The Sunsinger thought.

When she looked up, she took notice to everyone's positioning. Esmond was leaning over his desk, trading glances between Leynna and a special notepad. Una was sitting in a chair to the Sunsinger's right and Linus was hovering over a case of memorabilia to her left. Fayth balanced herself against the wall near Esmond. They were all looking at her again, probably trying to determine the reasoning behind her random chuckle. It seemed more likely that they were trying to warp their minds about this enigma. She could not blame them, for she would be just as confused as they were to see a dead friend enjoying a poorly written message. By the looks on their faces, they all wanted each other to break the awkward tension.

She wanted to say something but she could not bring herself to speak with the truth with _her_ present. _She_ just stood there in the corner marked by the absence of light, the darkest angle of the room. _She_ was but an observer at the moment and _her_ eyes were on Leynna's, silently judging from the safety of her shady nook. _Her_ expression was one of joy, happy to watch the Sunsinger find pleasure in the littlest things.

"I've neglected to ask, but how do we know that you are _you_?" Esmond spoke up, directing the question to Leynna.

The Sunsinger looked to her twin. _She_ shook her head lightly, a clear indication that Leynna was not to say a word. The Sunsinger did just that, deciding to utter nothing in response to the Defender's question.

"How could you still doubt that this is our Leynna? I mean, just look at her-" Linus argued before Una's hand went up. They waited for her to answer.

"I'm not sure how else I can prove to you all that I am me. Believe me when I say that I am no imposter." Leynna said worryingly. She caught her clone's upset glare.

"She has told us as much as she remembers. Must she be forced to answer all of our questions?" Una reasoned.

"But you saw how Grant reacted. If he knew something was wrong, he would have told us." Fayth added. "Could she really be someone else entirely?

"She partially remembers her life before the incident at the open mine. There's no doubt that this is Leynna but the story of her re-resurrection would say otherwise."

"If there is something wrong, you can tell us." Linus said to the Sunsinger, whose eyes were watching the dark side of the room.

"Leynna, what exactly happened at Bingham?" Esmond questioned again.

"The Traveler!" Leynna attempted to change the subject.

"That is plausible. It has been known to bring about miracles; maybe Leynna's job is not yet finished?" Una pondered out loud.

"Or she found a way to cheat death a third time." Linus joked. He quickly retracted his statement when everyone's annoyed glare came upon him. "Sorry, I didn't mean it like that."

Another silence snaked its way over the group as they reconvened their own thoughts. Leynna fought desperately with herself to say something. She wanted to remedy the situation with the truth of the matter. But _she_ would not let her speak.

"If the Traveler did in fact intervene, it could possibly explain Leynna's condition. For what reason, I can only guess. What matters now is that we keep this between us and proceed carefully." Esmond confidently said. The other guardians nodded at him before looking to Leynna.

"Esmond, I..." Leynna went to speak but froze as her duplicate began to wrap her arms around the Defender. The smile_ she_ wore was naughty and devious; it offset the stern visage of the Exo.

"Go on, you have our permission." her twin playfully said.

"Leynna?" Esmond called her name, noticing her eyes focusing on something behind him.

"I ask that you all trust me and help me just as I have done for you." Leynna lied, slipping in a hint of the truth in her words. They heard no deceit, no false wishes.

"We shall see." her twin took her arms off the Defender and walked back to her corner. Leynna dared not watch her leave.

"Linus, Fayth, Una; make yourselves comfy. I have another assignment for you guys." Esmond began to walk away from his desk but stopped next to Leynna."I can escort you to your room if you'd like."

"Yes please." Leynna got up quickly; ready to finally get some needed rest.

-o-0-o-

The proclamation reached Esmond's ears by midday.

Two day after the return of the famed Sunsinger, a series of encrypted message came pouring in directly to him. He was worried about the breach in security of his team but the mixed message that came along was at the center of his mind. He had requested a cryptic analyst to come and decrypt the transmissions, but had heard little from the hired expert.

Then news broke when the rumors began circulating around the Tower. Apparently, the agent leaked the intel he gathered to private officials who then took the decoded messages to the Vanguards. Esmond was tipped off as a possible suspect in what has been labeled a suspicious conspiracy. Top brass were aggressive in their questioning and the Defender did his best to clear to his name. Out of options, he was forced to reveal a secret he had been withholding and to the surprise of every witness present at the event, the one message he kept spelled out the intentions of the writer quite clearly.

_The Blue Phoenix, bring her to Rakshasas or suffer crushing defeat at the hands of August. Failure will result in a conquest of unimaginable proportions. Our humiliation is our cry for vengeance, let it sound justly._

The response by guardians and the Forces Of The City was spastic. Daring fools claimed to be the one being called out to take on the Kell of August while the level headed knew better not to pick a fight. The Vanguards did well to retain the coordinates provided in the message until the guardian they singled out came forth. With Esmond's explanation and his team's testimony, the second big shock was made public. Leynna Vayner, the legendary Warlock whose Sunsinger powers exceeded above all, had been resurrected by the very will of Traveler to take up arms once more. In the five days that followed since the initial messages surfaced, the Vanguards played their hand, requesting that the Sunsinger be brought in for questioning.

Esmond waited patiently outside the doors that lead to the Chamber of Enlightenment, which was nothing more than a fancy name for a special conference room. He had only been inside the room twice in his young career and from what he could recount; the room was stacked with ancient literature. Many warlocks find themselves drawn to the extensive collection of knowledge, some even spend days on end studying and researching for their own enjoyment.

He personally called for the Sunsinger to join him outside the room before the meeting. Leynna arrived once Esmond finished his viewing of The City from the tall glass window hallway. After the news of her return spread, the shower of support was fruitful. She was adored in new Warlock garbs, tailored a rich deep azure and the full outfit included a grey shoulder plate, metallic collar, and fitted lower padding. All of her armor was made courtesy of the Praxic Order, but they were just happy to have their strongest representative back.

Esmond placed a hand on Leynna shoulder and nodded to her. He had something important to tell her. "Listen, I cannot account for what's waiting for you behind these doors but what I can tell you is that the FOTC will do anything in their power to bend your view. You've heard the news so I won't spare you any details, just be prepared to speak-"

"It's ok, I think I can handle this." the Sunsinger casually said.

"Do what it is that you believe is best, for yourself and for the rest of us. And uh... really _really_ be prepared to speak."

"Why?"

"Because...you have a bit of a reputation for your outspoken nature. They'll be expecting you to throw some punches."

Leynna chuckled lightly. "I must have had a lot to say, huh?"

"Yes but that fire usually worked in your favor." Esmond checked the time and nodded again to the Warlock. "Time to go in. I'll be waiting here when the meeting adjourns. Good luck, Firefly."

The doors next to them opened and out stepped a Titan. He motioned for the Leynna to enter and she slowly approached the room. One last look gave her the confidence to pass through the threshold into the meeting room.

-o-0-o-

The meeting ended after only an hour of deliberation. Senior members of the FOTC emerged from the room first followed by a district group of Warlocks from the Praxic Order. Among the ranks of the highly regarded, much to Esmond's surprise, was the current Warlock Vanguard, Ikora Rey. She nodded to the Titan as she passed by him. He wondered how she managed to slip out of her usual duties to come and expresses her input. Then again, any matter that concerned the Vanguards was a legitimate excuse to get away from all the responsibilities and stress. He knew this to be an accepted truth.

Last to appear was Leynna, visibly sound but supporting a serious sign of disapproval. She approached him and folded her arms across her chest. "You're not going to like this."

"I never do. Had my fair share of gridlock discussion and one sided talks; just comes with the fancy title." Esmond tried to lighten the mode. "What is their verdict?"

"I made the decision for myself; I will answer August's challenge. I will do battle with Rakshasas and I intend on winning." the Sunsinger declared.

* * *

**I win, but you came pretty close. I'll give you that much ;) **

**It looks like a name has been chosen for Leynna's shadow but you have to wait for the next chapter. In the meantime, I need to edit all the already written chapters with her name so see you when I see you. **


	8. Rakshasas, Kell of August

**Author's Note**

**Sadly, these chapters are just getting shorter and shorter. Maybe I can convey what I want to say better than I thought or I do not have enough to keep going with (if that makes any sense). Don't mind me, you got a chapter to read so I would highly suggest you do that while I sort together my notes...**

* * *

Chapter 8: Rakshasas, Kell of August

"I must go. I have heard it from the FOTC themselves; this is the perfect opportunity to cripple August. They are the City's greatest threat right now."

"You believe you can take down Rakshasas, the deadliest of August Kell, alone at that? What makes you think he will even show?"

"August is militaristic and Rakshasas is ruthless, but they are not blind. If they have any code of honor, they will not turn away."

"The messages hinted at this?"

"Vaguely. Rakshasas' humiliation has made him become obsessed with redeeming his failure. He will show and if I do not, he will attack the City. I cannot let that happen."

"Honor-bound or not, this duel will end badly."

Leynna latched a fusion rifle onto her back and holstered a handcannon to her hip. Esmond looked on as the Sunsinger prepared herself for battle. Her opponent would pull all the stops to make up for his previous embarrassment; he would not make this any easy for her. She was nervous but a strange sensation was forming over her. Her battle would decide the fate of humanity's only safe haven. She managed to bear the heavy burdens with a bright smile shining as brilliant as the low hanging sun. It was agreed upon that she would fight under the cover of night, despite the obvious fact that an ambush was highly likely. She would do battle with the Kell then return with some proof of her victory or her defeat. It sounded like a simple plan, but Esmond was more than concerned.

"You do understand that no teams will be accompanying you?" Esmond asked. The Sunsinger nodded. "And you do understand that the location is in a remote area, deep in August territory?"

Again, Leynna nodded. She was fully aware of the risk. "I'll be fine, I promise."

Esmond flinched, knowing that she had made the same promise three years ago. "To see you in such high spirits, you have readjusted well. But for them to send you on this kind of mission... all I can do now is have faith in your abilities. You have always upheld your promises; this time shall be no different."

A surprise hug settled the worries and doubts. Esmond stood as Leynna held on to him tightly. He gave her all the confidence he had to spare and she gave to him an acknowledgement of her word. Once their embrace ended, she boarded the small jumpship. The thrusters on the transport lifted the ship off the platform with ease. The image of the Warlock's smile was the last thing Esmomd focused on as the ship disappeared beyond the shadow of the Traveler.

-o-0-o-

A ship loomed in the distance, hovering silently in the night sky. Another large ship was docked on solid ground in a different opening located some distance away, barely visible against the tall canyon walls. Their intent was to watch, for purposes of entertainment and study. They were also the referees, although working exclusively behind the scenes. Their representatives were the surrounding groups of onlookers.

Leynna was standing on her respective grounds. Her hands quivered slightly under the anxiety of waiting. The fingers of her right hand flexed, prepared to brandish her handcannon at a moment's notice. Her left hand steadily tapped her side, unsure of what to be doing. Her nerves were processing the influx of thoughts that preyed on her fears. She knew there was nothing to fear, the whispers guaranteed that much.

A duel of epic proportions was about to begin. Maybe it was that fact that made her react to the stillness. She was tired of waiting. "Rakshasas, show yourself! Your Blue Phoenix accepts your challenge! Face me now!"

Her shouting was met with no response. She stared at an empty field in a circular canyon. The claustrophobia suddenly began to set in as the Sunsinger got her wish. The eyes of ravagers were upon her in seconds; Dregs, Vandals, and Captains swarmed the edges from above and looked down into the canyon, ready to cheer on their champion. They had appeared from all angles, closing her in a trap in which there was no escaping the impending circumstances. She had crossed into the Darkness zone, the area where the Darkness' reach was stronger than that of the light. She was officially alone with an army.

The wind rustled and the chatter of others ended.

The challenger finally appeared. The divisive, commanding specialist took his place opposite the Warlock. Towering over her, he looked down to her with a heat as hot as her own. In his hands was a pair of blades, small in length but sharper than Fayth's silver tongue. He snorted before speaking a few words in his native tongue and then waited for Leynna to respond.

"Jaxs, what did he say?" Leynna spoke to her companion.

"From the bit of Fallen dialect I know, he expressed his _best wishes_, if you can call it that."

She took a risk; her hand extended to the behemoth as a sign of good sportsmanship. Though her enemy deserved no remorse for his actions, Leynna's moral pillars demanded some display of respect. The Kell did flatter her outward expression and proceeded to shake her small hand lightly. Her cautious attempt backfired when Rakshasas' grip tightened as he pulled with all his might, lifting the guardian up and tossed her away with a powerful force. The Sunsinger expected his betrayal of honesty, choosing to leisurely land with no trouble. She did fail to brace herself when she landed, taking on the surprise force of a speeding starship. She caught a quick glimpse of the monster that bull rushed her before her world spun.

Leynna landed hard, rolling uncontrollably on the ground. The wind beneath could not catch the fallen guardian. The pain in her chest ached as she attempted to pick herself up. She stood hunched over as she recovered her normal breathing pattern. All the while, the chanting from above her began to grow. From a couple feet away, the Kell's angry battle cry signified the true start of the duel.

Assuming a combat stance, Leynna wasted no time pulling out her handcannon and pouring a full revolution on the Kell, but the hide of his armor deflected most of the bullets. The monster retaliated with a counter of its own, feverishly swinging his swords in random strokes. The Warlock found it hard to dodge every blow that came her way. She reloaded when she had the chance; she bounced past the giant like a ballerina performing a fluid dance. When she saw her opportunity, she stuck hard with a combination of handcannon shots and melee attacks powered with purple flames.

Leynna quickly distanced herself but Rakshasas rushed the Warlock without warning. She absorbed the blow and tried to aim her weapon, only for it to be whipped out of her hands. Leynna contravened by rolling around the giant and pulling out her fusion rifle. The coils hissed when the Arc fused energy bounced around the inner components of the gun. The small weapon launched a streak of electrified beams that slowed the Kell's assault. Channeling her radiant energy, the Sunsinger sent a barrage of thin fire waves produced by fluent kicks. She finished with a wall of flames that created a cloud of colored smoke when they made contact.

The smoke settled with the figure of the Kell in a defensive pose, arms and blades shielding his face. Leynna went in to catch him before he could react but she was suddenly up in the air again, the Kell having kicked her back. She slide back, having blocked his attack again but she found herself suspended in the air, this time held by Rakshasas' hands. He squeezed her neck as he repeatedly bashed her head against the rock wall of the canyon. Each pounding was received by the crowd of onlookers and they responded by chanting louder. He stopped for a second to say something harsh and then, like a child's toy, he chucked her aside and waited for her to get to her feet.

Leynna lay motionless as her head badly ached in pain. She tasted a bitter sweet liquid on lips. That realization came to her; she was losing and the Kell had no intention of letting up his beating.

She was going to die here, plain and simple.

"You are no Blue Phoenix. Reveal it to me now!" Jaxsgarr translated.

The Sunsinger feebly rose to her feet, head lowered and fists clinched. The whispers were getting louder in her head. They demanded control over the situation with false promises of a swift victory. She fought hard to ignore their shouts, blaming their reappearance on the damage she had just received to head. The urge was consuming her, forcing her to take notice to the reserves of power waiting for her if she swore her allegiance just for a short time.

She did not listen to them and instead, charged the monster with her blue flames but missed her mark. With each punch thrown, Rakshasas sidestepped easily. When she came close to landing a hit, he would pull her back. When she was tripping on her own two feet, he pushed her along. At that point in time, he was barely amused by the saddening display of not so valiant heroics. Toying with her provided him no pleasure.

The words in Leynna's head washed about, forming a low sounding tune. She fell to her knees and held on lightly to her head as she felt a power brew deep within. The dark energy started to illuminate her figure, fading in and out as she tried to suppress the negative emotions. She would not allow herself to stand by again, to watch her body fell under the possession of another. She shook her head in the hopes that the voice would be disoriented. That had little effect in stopping their rigorous campaign.

Rakshasas was done playing games. He grabbed the Sunsinger by the collar, slammed her to the ground, and placed a large foot over her small frame. With a free hand, he plucked off her helmet and gazed the Awoken being with disappointment.

"You need us, Leynna." _her_ voice offered help. It sounded like a lovely suggestion but the Sunsinger knew better than to trust in her honey sweet words. "Let us take control."

"No..." Leynna muttered, closing her eyes to prevent them from seeing the Kell's own hatred fill ones

Rakshasas stomped on Leynna, causing her to cough up bits of blood mixed with verbal cries of pain. Her vision was becoming hazy and her coordination was off. She felt like she was falling with a heavy weight pressed against her, possibly the burden making its rounds to remind the guardian of what was at stake.

_It would be nice to_... She began to wonder. Her subconscious was calling for a time out. She safely retreated to the darkness of her mind as a rejuvenating current of air lifted her away.

The battle was over.

* * *

**I actually wrote this whole chapter during a long, two and a half hour trip. Just burned through that drive like clockwork and boy do I feel like this is a one of the best things I've ever written. I will now take this time to quickly detail two things: 1) The color of Leynna's flames are based off the colors produced during an element flame test for either Potassium (Lavender), Indium (Blue), or Caesum (Purple) &amp; 2) ****I like to imagine that guardians can stretch their abilities so you can kind of imagine Leynna as being ****a firebender from Avatar: The Last Airbender ****minus all of the super acrobatics. Ending on that note, I shall see you when the time is right.**

**Enjoy the rest of your day...**


	9. Control

**Author's Note**

**[Insert Author's Note Here]**

* * *

Chapter 9: Control

From the blurred view she had, a figure was leaning near a dark entrance. Her vision put the pieces together quite nicely, it was a male shrouded in metal plating. His dark grey armor blended in with the shaded cave setting and the only blemish to be seen was a long stripe that traveled down from the man's right shoulder to his fingertips. The stripe's tinted green coloring added a new perspective to what would have been just a simple solid mass.

The Sunsinger took the time to process the man's appearance, finally recognizing the armor scheme after a few minutes of silent observing. "It is you."

"Expecting someone different?" he did not turn to face her but he at least sounded earnest.

"Actually, I wasn't expecting anyone at all." Leynna said.

"Your pattern of attack and fighting skills are pathetic. Had I not rescued you, Rakshasas would have slaughtered you."

"You rescued me? So that means...I came that close to dying all over again..." Leynna thought out loud. She listened to her body talk of the injuries she had sustained; her left arm fell limp at her side, and the lower limbs felt disconnected. Dried blood coated her in some place, mainly in her untied hair. She could easily imagine how worse the injuries looked on the outside. The idea scared her, even after surviving her initial fight with Rakshasas and her secret training at the Tower; she still was unfit to do battle.

Then again, she had to remember that it was not her who originally fought the Kell, but a representation of herself she dreaded. Despite all that had happened to her, she was here to ponder the reality she faced at this moment. "I believe a thanks is in order-"

"Save it, I didn't come here to save you. In fact, I wasn't supposed to even to intervene. Letting you get beat up was just part of the conditions of this mission." Grant stated frankly. The Warlock looked on to the Titan with confused eyes. "You are but a diversion, used to distract Rakshasas while an infiltration team conquers the August stronghold. The decision was made in secret and orchestrated by Titan Vanguard Shalev."

"Esmond? He wouldn't do that. H-he said it himself; no one would be accompanying me."

"He saw the opportunity you created and took advantage of it. He only wanted to be on the safe side but there is a problem with that. One of the teams under my command has gone in without my knowledge and is now trapped along with the other teams. If the Kell reaches his stronghold, the guardians there will be killed." Grant explained much to the Sunsinger's dismay.

"No. I know Esmond; he wouldn't do something like this."

"Times have changed Leynna, and he has too. He's lost within his own power struggle."

"And you? Are you the same man I once knew?"

"I never left, but I can't say the same for the others. They follow Esmond's command and his influence has swayed their opinions about me. Can't say that I blame them, I share some of the responsibility. Understand me now when I say that they are not to be trusted." Grant admitted.

A silence blew through, pushing away the shock value of the recent revelation. Grant finally faced the bruised Warlock, arms crossed and frown ever solidified on his face. He could not stop staring at her unhealthy eyes; he could feel their corruption influence his thoughts and made the speech he had harder to give.

"You were fighting with yourself, protesting to nothing."

"What do you mean-"

"Drop the innocent act Leynna. You and I both know you know more than you let on, and I want to hear it from you. What really happened to you?"

Leynna paused, contemplating Grant's question. It came to her; their first encounter in the hangar bay came to mind. She knew it right then that he saw through the front she had set up. Her fortified defenses had been penetrated by the man's hard glaze, and now she was forced to give in to his siege of guilt. Knowing her battle was futile, she lowered her head in shame.

"The truth wears no disguise. Grant, I died fighting the Darkness five years ago, that much is true. That Darkness, I thought I defeated it but it now feeds off the light I have left. It will destroy me but not before tearing me down first. The voices, they...they tell me things, bad things... dark things that I could never do. I'm fighting for control of myself, for what little hope there's left. Grant, I-I'm scared that I'll fall to my inner demons and become the very thing I swore to defeat. The noises... they are deafening." the Sunsinger began to cry. She had to wipe away the tears or face criticism from the Striker.

"So the blue flames and the eyes, the words under your breath?" the Titan questioned, reviewing the moments when his friend acted in a manner not accustomed to her own. It began to make sense. "You have conspired with the Darkness. That's treason of the highest order, you know that right?"

"I never would do that, not on purpose. I'm not sure how or why, but I do know that my time is thinning. I can feel my connection to the Traveler disappearing by the day but my Ghost is still here- "

"Your Ghost?" Grant asked confusingly.

"Jaxs." The Sunsinger slowly shook her head and held out her hand. The Ghost materialized a few seconds after her call. Her glowing companion had lost his coloring in various places; chipped white plating was shadowed by the pastel lighting of his center. There was a stagger in his hover, almost in a sickly manner. Leynna was oblivious to the ghost's ill motions and her face lit up at Jaxs when he saw the Titan standing near.

Grant retained his silence, keeping his expression free from any noticeable change. Something inside was compelling him to speak up but his mind knew better than to ruin the moment. He found himself shaking his head in an unfamiliar feeling but reinforced his previous attitude. This sensation he felt, this feeling of pity, resonated with his psyche. It had been a long time since he ever felt empathetic about another person beside himself. But to spoil the moment for the faithless fighter, he could not bring himself to do such a thing.

Had he really grown so hostile and isolated? So unruly.

Leynna carefully got to her feet and stumbled over Grant. In her weak state, she fell into the Titan's arms, holding on loosely to his metallic shoulders. Her eyes looked deeply into his own. "Please, I don't know who else to turn to. I have told you this because I trust you, on your integrity and amity. Esmond and the others; I-I'm not ready to them yet, they cannot know of what truly happened."

"Hearing this from you, the real you, is relieving. They will know nothing of what has been spoken." Grant assured the whimpering Warlock.

"Thank you Grant." the Sunsinger wiped the tears away and took in a deep breath. Relaxing, she became lost in the Striker's symbolic speech. She began to lose sight of the world's woes as her casual analysis of the Titan had an adverse effect on her. A spark had been forged again as she slowly moved in closer, lightly pressing herself up against the dark armor. The seductress within lured her worries into a sheltered, passionate motion.

The scene, it was so surreal in its capture but blossomed into something shunned by reason. Their lips brushed, but only for a second. Leynna came to her senses and moved away from the Striker, keeping her stumbling balance stable with a hand on the cave wall. Grant made his way to the entrance. "I'm sorry, I-"

_I've missed this_. Grant shook through away. "With luck, Rakshasas is just learning of our infiltration team. We can still catch up to his ship if we leave now."

-o-0-o-

Grant's jumpship zipped by over the rocky landscape at a breakneck speed, slowing down for no intrusions. The ship was built with aerodynamics in mind, but housed a small array of weapons systems. What topped the cake was an experimental stealth drive that worked to reflect the particles of light around the ship. In a sense, it functioned like a giant mirror, creating colors and shapes that seemingly made the ship invisible to almost all observant eyes.

In the distance, the two Fallen ships were traveling at a great rate to reach a destination hidden in the shadows of an oblique horizon. The cats would arrive at the complex soon enough and be prepared to mangle up a couple harmless mice. Rakshasas was probably furious by the alarming news of his base's trouble. Unseen to the crew of both Ketches, a duo of stealthy mice were hot on their trail.

Soon enough, the small ship zoomed far past the two ships, still hidden from sight. Grant looked to the Sunsinger. "Go to the hatch and wait for my signal."

"Wait, what do you plan on doing?"

"I'm going to turn around and fly straight into the Kell's flagship. I'll shoot at the windows and when we are close enough, you'll jump through them. While you kill the Kell, I will sabotage the ship's engines."

"You want to launch me into the ship!? How do you even know the flagship has windows?" Leynna shouted. The Titan responded with a serious u-turn. The Warlock barely managed to brace herself from the sudden forceful maneuver.

The viewing window was empty, yet the radar on the ship pinged as two ships began to grow larger. "Hurry up and stand on the hatch platform."

The Sunsinger submitted to the Striker's command and went back into the midsection where a small hangar stored a black sparrow. Leynna found a small circular platform and stood still, holding on to her injured arm. How Grant expected her to fight in her condition was beyond her.

Unless, was he expecting her to...

The platform started moving the Warlock up until she reached a closed hatch on the ceiling. It spread apart, hissing words of encouragement. The blazing wind pushed her hair back once she was half way onto the roof of the ship. Far off, the August ships grew bigger and more menacing. Looking to her left, she saw the weapons Grant was packing. The right side reflected the image on the left, high powered guns ready to let forth a torrent of bullets.

The guns suddenly spit out a never ending chain of flashes. The flickers traveled through the night sky like comets, burning up brightly as they collided with their target. The Fallen caught on to the guardians' plan and fired guns of their own. Grant's ship weaved around the shots, taking some damage as he attempted to stay on course. They were playing a dangerous game of chicken, with the loser prepared to walk away with nothing but charred remains.

The platform fully rose, exposing the Sunsinger to bear the force of the winds and Fallen cannons. By now, they were coming up real close to the Flagship. She noticed the damage that Grant's hailing had created and to her shock, she could barely see the thin cracks in what looked to be a viewing glass. She was going to smash through those windows and engage the Fallen with her Radiance but could she trust herself to let her dark side take over? Her eyes widened as the thought made her knees buckle.

"I can't do it. What if I can't control it?" Leynna closed her eyes, fearful of the rapidly approaching Flagship.

"You want to control it? Control is about compromise; give up something to assume dominance. That's the key." Grant spoke over an outer intercom.

She heard his words and opened her eyes. The ship was right in front in her, looking down on her. She found her footing against the strong winds, fists held strong and posture firm. The voices tried to riddle her thoughts with gratitude but silenced as she reach for the light within her, her own light. The wings of a phoenix calmly manifested, glimmering the same purple color as the thin tail that flowed like a river. She could feel the lies trying to persuade her focus elsewhere. She would sit at the head of the operation, not her or them.

"On my mark Leynna. Three...Two...One..."

She was ready to fly, even if for mere seconds.

"Jump!"

Her wings lifted her off the ship as it quickly halted to let loose its special delivery. Grant twisted down, avoiding the head of the flagship and spun his way around to the back entrance on the ship. Leynna glided through the air, heading straight into the window. She suddenly braced as the ship collide with her, shattering the weakened glass around her. She immediately rolled and got to her feet. All operations frozen as every head turned to lay witness to the appearance of the Blue Phoenix. Leynna struggled to maintain control, unleashing bolts of lavender flames all around the command space. Fallen bodies burned under the attack except for one oversized leader. His frustration erupted when he saw the figure glowing in blue. Just as she had once gotten her wish hours earlier, she would see to it that he would receive the same treatment.

The bells rung in the distance. Time out was finished, the duel had begun anew.

Rakshasas instantly fell to his knees, blinded to the sudden loss of breath. He looked up to see the Sunsinger's blazing eyes. He, for the first time ever, felt an emotion foreign to him. It was a feeling he didn't like. Before him his massed up to nothing he had ever experienced in his lengthy career.

Before him was a true demon.

The Kell shouted back. He grabbed the Warlock and threw her away. She crashed into a control panel but rose and propelled herself out of the mold she created. The ship rocked slightly as it began to descend from its current altitude due to the sudden malfunctioning controls. Leynna found the power to hover off the ground, the shaking of the ship having no effect on her balance. A blast of branching fire engulfed the Fallen leader before he could catch his footing.

"Leynna, if you can hear this, I have planted a bomb in the engines. You need to return to the ship." Grant once again surfaced over an intercom.

"I'm a little busy!" she aggressively shouted, somehow expecting him to hear her.

Leynna did not let up her assault on Rakshasas. She was like a specter, attacking fast enough to be almost invisible to the naked eye. The flashes of hot lights were the only remnants of her fiery figure. The screams of the Kell of August were satisfactory to the ears of the Warlock. She wanted more though, to inflict more pain in the pace of the humiliation she had endured. The whispers had their say in her growing impatience, sweet talking her into violently discharging. She finally gave out in her assault and distanced herself from her beaten opponent. The spikes of energy were leaving her body in the dust. She wouldn't be able to keep this up for much longer, unless she wanted to blackout again. She had control over the Darkness and it felt good to be the one with sound fixture over all functions of her physical being. It would not be the one to win this battle. She would be victorious.

The ship was falling out the sky at a faster rate than minutes past. The shadow casted by the floating hunk of metal darkened the land below as it grew larger in shape. Luckily for Leynna, the battle was over for her as she stood in front of broken Rakshasas. She had crippled his legs and arms without even taking any damage to herself. He could do nothing but kneel to her impressive display of dominance. She would not end his life, seeing as how he had brought his defeat on himself. Instead, she ripped away a portion of his prized formal cloak. It would suffice as proof of a successful mission.

Before she could leave the command post, she had to face the downed Kell one last time. He looked at her with eyes full of sympathy; it was obvious he had learned his lesson about provoking a sleeping dog. "You wanted the Blue Phoenix? Well you just got it."

Her Radiance ended peacefully once the door closed behind her.

-o-0-o-

Leynna managed to make her way into Grant's ship safely before the flagship reached the August stronghold. She watched from the open hangar door the falling ship. A thought came over her, causing her levels of concern to elevate.

"Grant, did those operatives make it out in time?"

"No."

"No? What do you mean no? We need to go back for them!" she pleaded.

"They knew what they signed up for. Besides..." he purposely choose not to finish his sentence. The flagship exploded as the bomb detonated near what Leynna presumed was the August base. A larger explosion surfaced out of the crashed ship, lighting up the area with colors of orange and black. The moon looked on at the sight curiously.

The hangar door slowly closed, shrinking the viewing window. The Sunsinger returned to the cockpit to question the Striker, but she lost the words in the whispers of others. She would have to time asks questions later. A wave of fatigue hugged both guardians as the course to the Tower was set.

* * *

**.retal lla uoy ees llahs I, taht htiW .eganam ll'I tub em gnillik tsuj si sserts ehT .tuo stel yllanif loohcs refta owt ro yad a emoc yam 10 retpahc os ,etal fo sa loohcs htiw ysub yrev neeb ev'I .ot teg ot elihw a em koot retpahc siht oS**


	10. Council

**Author's Note**

**I have been away for awhile and within my retreat, I have found it hard to work on this story. Fear not, for I have returned with more goodness. This chapter is partly to blame for my gap in updates as I had some trouble playing around with many different scenarios and thoughts. Also. the House of Wolves DLC nabbed my focus for some time but it did give me some ideas for a new story on the Prison of Elders. Just thought I'd explain a little before diving in...**

* * *

Chapter 10: Council

She waited behind the confines of a metal door, cautiously listening in to two voices going at each other. So far, the conversation was in its early stages, meaning that her time to confront her suspicions was nigh. If she wanted answers, she had to step through the threshold and enter the argument on the side of reason. The stress was mounting, preparing its charge to seize victory over her logic.

She took in a couple deep breaths, blaming her shortness in breath as a side effect of her rising doubts. Whispers tickled her thoughts but they were to be ignored for her own safety.

The door slide by and a breeze of irritation hit her like a bad odor. The two foes killed their chatter once the Sunsinger walked into the office. The Exo's stiff expression gave no clues to his true feelings but the Human smirked slyly, knowing that his savior had just arrived in the nick of time. With the Traveler in the background against the visage of a thriving city morning, the mood of the room simmered down.

"Leynna. I heard about what happen with the Kell of August, well done on defeating him." Esmond spoke softly. It was apparent by Leynna's frown that she was upset.

"You knew things I didn't. You even said that you cannot account for what the FOTC decides and yet, guardians under your orders lost their lives when the flagship crashed. You...you were content with letting me be... _killed_?" Leynna's fire flared in her voice.

"What did you tell her, Grant?"

"The truth, Esmond. You sent guardians in to take the August stronghold while Leynna got pummeled by Rakshasas." the Striker looked to the Defender, now wielding his trademark frown. The Exo returned the gesture in the best way he could.

"Leynna, I knew nothing more than what little the FOTC told me. I would never make any back door deals, especially if it made your job harder." Esmond reasoned. "Think about it; if I had the power to send in guardians, would I send you into fight by yourself?"

"You believed those guardians knew what they signed up for? They died because I failed to defeat Rakshasas. Their deaths have been driving me mad for the past couple of days. Thinking about their last moments as that ship crashed into the base, I-I can't understand why." the Sunsinger shook her head.

"Grant has fed you lies. Did you consider why he was there in the first place?"

"I went out of my own way to make sure she wasn't in any life threatening danger. I disliked the way the FOTC was handle the situation, so-"

"So you sent in your own team to investigate and ended up saving Leynna, then turned your back on your team when you could have saved them. You accuse me of something I did not do while all the facts point to your meddling and use our friend, your _interest_, as a tool against me." Esmond defended himself. His words had a deeper meaning that pulled at the Warlock's heartstrings.

Grant's eyes widened in anger, portraying the disturbed pain from the sudden striking of a sensitive nerve. "I've done no such thing! How dare you use irrelevant past relationships as an excuse for something completely different! I learned of your intentions when a fellow Vanguard alerted me to the operation. Your conspiracy involving the House of August put you in a position to receive critical data on the Fallen in exchange for the Kell's right to battle Leynna."

"To think we once served under the same fireteam. Sneaky tactics get you nowhere in war. I would never resort to risking any guardian's life for a chance at obtaining information!"

"To hell with your code of honor! You wear your guilt like a pelt of fur. Admit your part in this fiasco!" Grant shouted, breaking into new territory.

"You can't bully me into confessing to something I didn't do!" Esmond declared.

The two Titan's yelling overshadowed the Warlock standing at the center of the debate. She could not focus on their evidence, for a calling within her spoke louder than the two combined. _Her_ voice was speaking directly into Leynna's right ear, whispering as though she were inches apart. _She_ reminded her that her part of their compromise needed to be fulfilled soon.

Leynna felt dizzy. This unspoken contract had allowed her temporary control over her Radiance but required her to give up something of equal worth in order to wield the immense power held by the Darkness. The men's words skewed and smeared together but grew sharper as time seemed to leave the room. Her emotions were blurring into one clear feeling, one that had taking notes this whole time on the August incident.

Its name could not be spoken, but its essence was intoxicating.

_Yes, express your true feelings_. It encouraged her to intrude. _Better yet, allow us to set the record straight_.

Leynna nodded without even noticing. She felt an ominous heat begin to flare within her mind, corrupting her thoughts indefinitely. Esmond turned to talk to her, clearly done arguing with a brick wall. "I know you know better. Your memories are not incomplete, but you have been lying about it to cover up something greater."

"How did you figure this out?" she asked.

"You just told me. I knew something was wrong but-"

The Sunsinger snapped. "Enough! Changing the subject doesn't help your case. I remember the person you were, but it's been five years. _Five long years._ I know nothing of who you are now or what you have done. I-I don't feel like I can trust you."

"Leynna, don't do this. He must be just as new to you as I am, by your logic. Grant has had it out for you ever since you grew in fame before the battle at Bingham. It was _he_ who chose to harbor a grudge against me and inherit the power you held! I had no intention of taking your place. You are no threat to me because you already have _surpassed_ me! You always have! I only want to help you." Esmond walked away from the two guardians and stared out the large windows.

The sun had decided to hide behind the clouds for fear that it would be targeted next. That fear casted a glazing of grey over the City and the office space. That shade snuggled around Leynna, drawing in on her negative vibes.

Like a moth to a flame.

The voices were calling for her attention but she wanted to hear out what the Defender had to say. His speech was honest and her memories were the key to his innocence in her eyes. The voices spoke of having a cynical desire to get what she wanted. She wanted to know the truth; she would do anything to know who conspired to take her down, to dethrone her from her high mantle. _They_ had what she wanted; she was ready to give up something valuable.

_Come now_. They held her hand in theirs. _Let's make a deal_.

"Esmond, you have betrayed my trust and for that, you are no friend of mine. You're vile and manipulative, I will not allow for your words to corrupt me further!" the Sunsinger exclaimed.

With that, she lost the faint feeling of her heartbeat. It shattered inside her as she turned to walk out. Her foot touched the ground and instantly lost all sensation as her whole body forcefully shut down, causing her to crumble under herself. Time was nowhere to be found but the void of empty space was prepared to catch the falling Sunsinger. Her tired eyes shut closed for the day, unaware that they would remain sealed for a prolong period of time. She was again encompassed by the darkness of her own creation.

Esmond saw the Warlock begin her fall. He fell himself to save her from landing on the floor. Grant joined the Defender on the ground to observe the lifeless Warlock. Feeling for the ever present pulse around her lower neck, the Striker searched frantically but could not find a single indication of her beating heart.

Yet she slept like a newborn, unaware that she had entered a dream where the wild things dwelled.

It was time for her to honor _their _contract.

-o-0-o-

"We came as soon as we heard the news." the voice of a young male interrupted the silence of the room.

The two guests turned to the door to see three others scuffle in. They stood at the edge of the bed, afraid to get near the body resting peacefully on top of it. They were dressed in the same combat armor that adorned them during their previous mission. The scarring and charred plating was fresh with the remnants of a hard fought battle. Sweaty from their mission, one of the Hunters slumped down into the chair while the other two guardians choose to stand.

"Esmond, what happened and why is _he_ here?" Fayth asked the Defender. The Exo was standing with his hands behind his back, facing the tall window at the opposite end of the room. He did not make any motion to respond to his friends.

"_I'm_ here because Leynna fell into a coma after she and I confronted Esmond on some accusations." Granted answered the Huntress' question. The Exo flinched but retained his stance. "Una, if you would? I would like a profession's opinion on this."

Una complied with Grant's sudden request and walked over to the bed where the Sunsinger was stationed on, confined under a light comforter. She lied lifeless as Una carefully repositioned her arms over her lower chest. Her breathing was tense in the sense that her inner systems were losing their ability to maintain regular respiratory functions. Core temperatures were lower than what would be considered normal, rising the Voidewalker's level of concern. What's more, studying the reports conducted by the infirmary staff yielded high amounts of brain activity and rapid eye movement. Una never considered herself professional medic by any standards, but her observations lined up with selected transcripts she had read long ago, when Leynna herself had begun to mentor her on the basics of organic first aid.

"I'm no expert but Leynna clearly is in a comatose state. Her irregular brain activity may suggest that she is possibly dreaming as well."

"Will she recover?" Linus asked considerately.

Una shook her head lightly. "I don't know for certain; her coma could last a couple hours, days, weeks. There's also a possibility that she may never wake up."

"Damn it! Can we do anything?" Grant bargained.

"Her mind mentally is what seems to be keeping her from waking up. Whatever she's facing in her dreams, if anything, must be resolved by her. I'm curious, has she spoken at all since she went into this state?"

"Little whispered bits. Something about a green mist, darkness, and saplings?" Grant replied.

"The Saplings; a group of ritualistic witches residing on the Moon. They have been under the Vanguards' eyes lately due to reports of some strange activity near an old colony base." Esmond informed the group with his back still turned toward them.

"How long were you going to hold that information back, Esmond?"

"I have only just now heard about it. Besides, it was only a small rumor at best. I planned on sending you three to investigate but now..."

"Esmond, we know about the rumors of you attempting to make deals with the Fallen. Before we go any further, we have a right to know if they are true." Faith mentioned. Linus and Una nodded in agreement.

"That is irrelevant right now." Esmond finally turned around to see everybody. One could never really tell how the Defender felt based on his lack of moving facial components, but the tone of his booming voice made it clear his mood. "If the Saplings are ones responsible for Leynna's coma, they must be stopped."

"How do you know that these _Saplings_ are the ones doing this?" Una asked intently.

"I don't but it is a possible lead. If anything, it is worth looking into. I volunteer myself to go to the Moon." Esmond stated. The room fell silent once more with the Exo's decision. The glare held by Grant deepened dramatically, only seen by the eyes of the Defender.

Grant rose to his feet and stood inches apart from Esmond. The two men looked into each other; focusing on breaking the other's formulating thoughts. The heated emotions brewing between the two Titans were enough to melt the strongest of fortified mental walls. Grant pulled back after one of his eyes twitched slightly under the frustration of Esmond's smooth call.

"I will accompany Esmond as well." Grant said to the trio of guardians somewhat defeated but eager for his chance at vengeance. He looked to Esmond with a smirk. "Politics aside, our friend needs our help. This is a matter of personal resolve, nothing more."

"We'll head out soon. You don't show, I leave you behind. Understood?" Esmond's tone dropped. He had enough doubt to believe that the Striker was preparing to one up him.

"It'll be just like old times."

Grant left the room quietly for Leynna's sake. Esmond followed suit but addressed his team with a simple hand motion. "I need you to watch over Leynna, in case she may wake up. If you learn anything else, I want to be the first to know about it. Grant must know nothing, am I clear?"

"Esmond..." Una worryingly muttered. The Defender could sense the distrust swimming around her and the two other guardians. He understood the rationale for their suspicions, but it was imperative that he gain their trust until he could rid his name of any negative speculation.

"I need you to trust me just this much. I'm counting on you to protect her." Esmond reasoned. He left the room, leaving the three guardians to congregate with each other on the situation at hand. Their doubts weighed heavy on their opinions on the matter, although their objective was clear.

"Get some rest guys, I'll take first shift." Fayth mustered up a weak smile but it shattered when she made her way to the chair near the corner of the room. She let her assumptions drown out the rising sorrow in her heart. Linus and Una looked to each other, their silence a symbol of their acceptance.

"Come with me Linus. I'm going to need your help with some research." the Exo motioned for the Awoken to follow her lead.

**End of Act II**

* * *

**With this, I end Act II and we move on to the next. Let me know if you guys and gals are interested in a Prison of Elders story, I would gladly write one up (I actually have a outline set up in case I do pursue it). Also, please feel free to comment on just about anything that strikes your fancy. Thanks once again for reading and I'll shall see you in Act III.**


	11. Into the Pit Pt 1

**Author's Note of Noteworthiness**

**I digress, I rushed this chapter just a bit so if you spot any mistakes (which I'm sure there probably are), please let me know and I will correct them. I believe you know the drill by now, I'll see you at the bottom...**

**Oh and...**

* * *

**Act III: Cinders**

Chapter 11: Into the Pit Pt. 1

Above the safety of the emptiness of silent space sat a ship in orbit, contained in the rock's thin atmosphere by nothing but weak gravitational rowing and the glint of ship fumes. It would end quickly by the stroke of a hand on a T shaped lever once the moment was declared acceptable. As such, the moving vessel began a steady decline into the thin layer of compounded particles, creating streaks of rushing winds as the creases in the ground grew in size and detail. Somewhere in the distance was a misshapen structure forged into the lower chin of a rift carved by the lords. That was the intended target area, though immediate infiltration was least valued approach. The best tactic, as decided upon before the departure from slipspace, was to somehow engage any presence from above the exterior of the ruined base. Such a move could have been deemed foolish and a waste of time.

Both Titan's agreed for once on that matter but what other choice did they have? Ram their ship into the entrance and go in, guns burning a raging trail without question, vigor driving them to submit to their class's most animalistic instincts? They could use their heads to crack skulls and punch through explosive projectiles till they chipped a nail, but how would that answer up to the grand mistake of forgetting what the end goal was? Time was placing bets on the one gem that shined the brightest. They had to work quickly and effectively to determine the cause of their friend's ailment. Another agreement, though spoken in symbolic fashion.

The cloaked ship landed without incident, emitting no trace of its appearance on the lunar soil. Thrusters activated as normal to a stand by status in the event that a rapid recovery was called for. Ship functions died down as lights remained lively, keeping the inhabitants surrounded by a visage of contrast and direction. The world outside the protective hull was at a lost for color, untouched by the stroke of an artist's bright brush. The grey lands tended to melt into the still image of the bright dots against a black frame, it made for a relaxing fixture. To the occupants in the helm, it mattered little what the skies had in store. Their objective was clear as day.

The Striker placed his helmet on and whizzed around in his chair to meet the figure walking up to him. The soft glow of the lights left a dulling impression on his cream white armor plating, all while his lone black satchel strip secured itself to the man's chest. The bags that hung at his waist were littered with utilities and supplies considered tools for critical missions. The blind stare of his Holdfast helmet was beaming a menacing glare at the Titan in the pilot's seat. Behind him was a large machine gun, prepared to rip apart any foe to shreds with little effort. He looked ready to single handedly weather a storm of all the Traveler's treacherous enemies.

The Defender stood silent, waiting for the Striker to rise from his hold and gear up for an expedition into the deep. "Let's get moving."

"No need to get too pushy Esmond, but you are right. Could you so kindly inform me as to what exactly we could be dealing with?" Grant nicely questioned the Exo as he slid by him to reach the small armory in the back of ship.

"The Saplings; they're ritualistic prophets with unseen abilities and well versed in unconventional matters related to the Darkness. Their powers has had its influence on Hive weaponry and technology, they're not to be underestimated."

"I got that much already. I want to know what will be dealing with down there." Grant rephrased his question while strapping on a rocket launcher.

Esmond shook his head, "How should I know?"

"Really?" Grant finished his preparations with after pulling out a heavily outfitted shotgun. The gun choked loudly on a round once he triggered the slide underneath. "So be it. Are we really going to play this game?"

The Defender made no motion to answer the Striker's question, instead opting to open the hatch in the hangar. The pressure of the door supports hissed with an intimidating anger, most likely upset at the silence of the lunar landscape. The two Titan's walked out of the ship and made their first contact with the natural satellite that guided them from the shadows of night on Earth. They followed the incline up until they reached the edge of the cliff and peered over. Nothing met their gaze from below or anywhere around the abandoned base. Without little warning, Esmond made the first move by stepping off. Grant watched with some shock as he plummeted to the ground, slowing down considerably due to his lift ability. Once he made his safe landing, the Titan motioned for the other to join. Grant followed suit and fell, reliving the motion when he launched a peculiar warlock into a Fallen ship. The experience was similar in that the rush he felt by the absence of all other forces was possibly what Leynna herself felt. He could only imagine that that was how she saw it, as a chance to leave behind all the negativity in exchange for a short moment of release. At least, that was how he saw it. They were doing this for her when she would surely do the same for one of them.

Grant landed after his lift brought him to a safe descent. Holding onto his shotgun, he rushed in the crumbling building.

-o-0-o-

Decrepit; their first steps into preserved history were to be duly noted. Walking past the ancient relics yield no response from the Striker, as he was used to seeing such ruined sights during his adventures as a newly revived guardian. Still, a faint sensation tickled him whenever he took the briefest seconds to just observe. No doubt the Hive have had a hand in keeping most of the front offices in mint condition. Their ode to the preservation of man's earliest achievement was apparent with the clusters of green crystal pillars scattered around. The light source provided created some sort of trail that lead to a gaping opening near one the walls. Strangely enough, the whole place was trapped in some loop of time, frozen under the right circumstances and modernized with features from the present.

At the threshold of the hole was Esmond, prepared to venture down without Grant. Even under the thick helmet and rough extension, Grant could sense the urgency the Exo possessed. In a way, the metal man was prepared to steamroll him over if he failed to keep up. His seriousness was overwhelmingly oppressing but such emotions were something Grant never fully understood.

Something about this felt off to the Striker.

"Hurry." the metal man pressed forward into the dimly lit tunnel. Both men's ghost appeared and from their center came a light in the dark. The reflective beams were absorbed into where the darkness reigned, leading to the gradual decay of colors.

"Our lights seem to be fading. They are being pulled in by the walls." Esmond's ghost spoke. The Exo just nodded, letting his heavy footsteps voice his annoyance.

Eventually, they were right back where they had started, surrounded by the dark and the tense feeling of _sapping_. _Sapping_? The Striker questioned his thoughts. This constant tugging of his power was confusing him. Was this ambiance something to be worried about?

From behind, Grant was pushed forward by an unseen force. When he turned to aim his weapon, the shadows of the Exo loomed over him. "Lead."

Esmond's command was met with a twitch of Grant's brow. "Are you serious!?"

"Go now." the Defender's tone was kept relatively angered and earnest. Grant moaned silently before working the nerve to keep his feet busy with movement.

The tunnel led into the lower bowels of a complex operation, deep down below the old base. The influence of the Hive had reached further than Grant had originally believed. It was interesting to see the power of Hive architecture. Large pillars surrounded hanging ceiling cones, threatening to slip under the right conditions. Steps lead down to a group of patrolling Thralls. They were completely unaware of the danger lurking at the hollow entrance. Grant watched closely to the enemies' movement patterns and begun to coordinate an elimination plan. He took cover and double checked his shotgun, then counted for a couple seconds before peaking up. His jaw dropped; the explosions flashed by as the Defender devoured the lackeys with little effort. His rifle crackled with curiosity to watch their product cripple their targets. Each shout sent shockwaves that shuffled to a dangerous tune. Within the short timing that Grant found it in himself to focus, Esmond had managed to dispatch the foes. Roars and shrieks lead the sudden charge of troops sent to investigate the stings of loud noise. From unseen corners came a few Acolytes with feeble weaponry.

Grant saw no need to help the Defender, but his body automatically rushed to take part in battle. His position was compromised the second he stood out from the small oriental cover. The minions of the dark let loose a parade of lights onto the Striker, who let his shields take the brunt of the attack. Meanwhile, the rapid spewing repetitions of Esmond's machine gun riddled the small space with thunderous declarations. Grant immediately took random shots at those who threatened to touch the indispensable powerhouse and somehow found his way to the back of the monster in mere seconds. The room began to spin in a wide circle as enemies seemed to pour out from all directions, they were attempting to surround them then overwhelm them with brute force but the two guardians were not having that treatment. A lasting testament to endurance was being tested.

Straight carnage littered the room like a foul stench, pretending to pose as the sweet sense of gunpowder and ethereal energy. Grant's radar was frozen in place as the amount of dots continued to fill up the little circle. Interestingly, he found himself unable to hide his excitement and let a wide smile creep up on his lips. They were surrounded but miraculously held their post, only allowing for their enemies to come within seven foot radius. They worked in sync to pick each other up when other began to deter. This teamwork expanded once Esmond released a Ward of Dawn for their own protection. The Hive troops, which now added Knights to the mass, angrily shook their weapons in disgust. The pair took this opportunity to reload once more and observe the circle of undead fighters. They need to push through the group and continue their journey down into the pit but endless waves of the damned were truly trying their patience. Time was against them in this fight but Grant could feel another factor combating the very friction of their delicate operation.

Without warning, Esmond leaped into the crowd, as though he had sensed Grant's growing doubt. Sword Knights mangled their way through the crowd to strike first. Soon, the group had forgotten about the Striker standing in the bubble shield and diverted their forces towards total submersion of the Defender.

_Had he fallen to ways of old? No no, he's makin' a statement, to me_. Grant watched the Hive swallow up Esmond. His thoughts scrambled when trying to come up with an explanation for the Exo's reckless actions. It was true that his metallic mind and soul were in right place and Grant could agree that there was once a time in which he cared that deeply for another, enough so to throw themselves at any giant if it meant safety for others. A burst of wind propelled the Striker forward into the crowd of hollowed dry bones and black hearts; a fistful of blinding energy directed with an extra payload for assurance. Blue lightning rippled through each and every soldier, creating a linking gain of electricity and painful cries. Like deadly snakes, each stream strangled their victim until they dissipated in the invisible cloud that spawned them. The field cleared instantly with Grant's expanding waves from the Fist of Havoc he had been storing up. Just like that, the room was as empty as it had been, minus the mounds of miscellaneous body parts.

Esmond was down on his knees, one arm place firmly on the ground held him in place. He was enveloped in a veil made up of a purple hues and dark undertones. It seemed as though he conjured up the shield at the last moment for protection once he realized what kind of danger he had carelessly thrown himself into. Grant began speculation on what would had happened if he didn't step in; would the grief stricken Exo have handled the situation differently? Why was it that Esmond was acting so foolishly that he willing would toss himself to his death? Grant's curiosity got the better of him.

"Pitiful. Have you no rational left?" Grant pumped a round into his shotgun behind the Defender. Esmond quickly rose to his feet and said nothing. Seeing as how the Exo made no motion to respond to the questioning, Grant continued. "You're not making this any easier for yourself or me. You want to save Leynna; you gotta drop this idiotic attitude."

"Nothing is wrong." Esmond muttered back. "And I don't need your help."

"And within that lies the destructive factor. You should really spend less time trying to figure out my motives."

"Why!?" Esmond turned to face Grant, obviously annoyed any in an aggressive state.

Grant pulled the shotgun up and aimed for Esmond. The Defender had little time to react as the Striker quickly pushed him out of the way with one hand and fired the gun with the other. The short lived scream of a Thrall was indeed cut short once the bullet severed the creature's vital functions. It collapsed in midair as it fell down and landed by the two Titan's feet.

"Because you'll lose sight of what's important. I'm on your side, I want to save Leynna just as much as you do but going at it like this isn't the way to do it." Grant explained.

"Don't lecture me, I know what's important!" Esmond shouted angrily.

"Besides, acting rashly leads to sloppy mistakes and crudely missed critical observations."

"What do you mean."

"Haven't you felt this feeling, like a draining sensation? And did you notice that some of the enemies began to collapse on their own, like they were being robbed of their life?" Grant asked intuitively. Esmond quickly shook his head, instantly denying the words that came out the Striker's mouth.

"Let's keep moving." Esmond brought back out his rifle and instructed Grant to lead once more. The two Titans started up again like an old motor, functioning solely on the most basic of machinery. The conversation was dropped by the sounds of rhythmic chimes far beyond. It was an eerie bitterness that spun the two's imagination as to what waited for them in the inner chambers.

It was time to find out.

-o-0-o-

Following the demonic chanting landed the two Titans to a set of large sliding doors. Esmond's Ghost manifested and began working on a way to break the encryption holding the door shut. Grant's Ghost joined the other in helping to open the door, while the two guardians hovered near.

Grant watched indirectly as a pair of eyes burrowed into him. Esmond was staring him down like prey, ready to pounce when given the perfect chance. It angered Grant that his unpredictable counterpart was attempting to read him. Esmond's anger was clearly reaching its climax; his machine gun was aimed in Grant's general direction, eager to rage if the Striker made one error.

The door suddenly opened itself without the assistance of the Ghost. As the inner workings cranked the mechanisms of the door, the ritualistic screams grew in intensity and raw power. The Hive energy wrapped and tangled itself within the very air, adding on a thick layer of eroded musk on top of a strong draining feel. Grant lifted his head up to listen and to watch as a faint reddish trial weaved its way into a large circular pit. The whole room was overlooking a giant hole made to function like a chimney of sorts. There were more floors with the same circular design going vertically up and down, with each floor having to withstand the flow of energy and putrid horror that was lost to the dark ingenious of the Hive. Walking inside, Grant's radar lit up once more like before when they had been surrounded earlier. Stopping to a closer look showed that Knights and Acolytes were looking down from the above into the pit. The same was true for the cluster of soldiers looking down from Grant's level and the rest glaring down from the levels below. They turned to see the Striker looking back at them in a trance state of amazement.

"Close the door." Grant heard the command but had little time to react. He spun around to see the large door closing with Esmond standing on the other side, possibly grinning in anticipation. Grant raced to escape through the slim opening but the gunplay brought about by the Knights halted his movement.

"Esmond, what have you done!?" Grant shouted furiously. Esmond's stone cold stare was enough of an answer, one that spelled out his intentions. Even as the large door closed, Grant continued his chatter though trying to reach the Defender now was futile. "You would betray me and live up to the Vanguard's doubt? You are a bigger fool than I expected!"

"You cannot be trusted. I'm doing everyone a favor."

"Damn you Esmond! You will answer to this!" The link was ended by Grant's final comment.

From the other side, Esmond listened in as the shrieks of the Hive echoed off the door, followed by the rumbles of weapons discharging. Grant was never to be trusted, especially with the life of someone so divine and powerful. Esmond had played his role quite successfully and in his victory against the Striker, he was now ready to divert his attention on saving the downed Sunsinger. She would surely lose it if she heard of the stunts he pulled here but it would not be so hard to convince her that it was for the better good.

Esmond finally chuckled to himself at the thought. He would have a hell of a lot of explaining to do once this mission was over.

End of Chapter

* * *

**R&amp;R if you feel compelled to do so or let me just say this; I am looking for two OC's for a future episode or two. I have not established a deadline for submissions and there is no limit to the amount of submissions. Criteria includes Name, Gender, Subclass, and a brief description. Have fun with this and good luck! Goodbye for now...**


	12. Unfamiliar Avenue

**Author's Note of Noteworthiness**

**I digress, I rushed this chapter just a bit so if you spot any mistakes (which I'm sure there probably are), please let me know and I will correct them. I believe you know the drill by now, I'll see you at the bottom...**

**Oh and...**

* * *

**Act III: Cinders**

Chapter 11: Into the Pit Pt. 1

Above the safety of the emptiness of silent space sat a ship in orbit, contained in the rock's thin atmosphere by nothing but weak gravitational rowing and the glint of ship fumes. It would end quickly by the stroke of a hand on a T shaped lever once the moment was declared acceptable. As such, the moving vessel began a steady decline into the thin layer of compounded particles, creating streaks of rushing winds as the creases in the ground grew in size and detail. Somewhere in the distance was a misshapen structure forged into the lower chin of a rift carved by the lords. That was the intended target area, though immediate infiltration was least valued approach. The best tactic, as decided upon before the departure from slipspace, was to somehow engage any presence from above the exterior of the ruined base. Such a move could have been deemed foolish and a waste of time.

Both Titan's agreed for once on that matter but what other choice did they have? Ram their ship into the entrance and go in, guns burning a raging trail without question, vigor driving them to submit to their class's most animalistic instincts? They could use their heads to crack skulls and punch through explosive projectiles till they chipped a nail, but how would that answer up to the grand mistake of forgetting what the end goal was? Time was placing bets on the one gem that shined the brightest. They had to work quickly and effectively to determine the cause of their friend's ailment. Another agreement, though spoken in symbolic fashion.

The cloaked ship landed without incident, emitting no trace of its appearance on the lunar soil. Thrusters activated as normal to a stand by status in the event that a rapid recovery was called for. Ship functions died down as lights remained lively, keeping the inhabitants surrounded by a visage of contrast and direction. The world outside the protective hull was at a lost for color, untouched by the stroke of an artist's bright brush. The grey lands tended to melt into the still image of the bright dots against a black frame, it made for a relaxing fixture. To the occupants in the helm, it mattered little what the skies had in store. Their objective was clear as day.

The Striker placed his helmet on and whizzed around in his chair to meet the figure walking up to him. The soft glow of the lights left a dulling impression on his cream white armor plating, all while his lone black satchel strip secured itself to the man's chest. The bags that hung at his waist were littered with utilities and supplies considered tools for critical missions. The blind stare of his Holdfast helmet was beaming a menacing glare at the Titan in the pilot's seat. Behind him was a large machine gun, prepared to rip apart any foe to shreds with little effort. He looked ready to single handedly weather a storm of all the Traveler's treacherous enemies.

The Defender stood silent, waiting for the Striker to rise from his hold and gear up for an expedition into the deep. "Let's get moving."

"No need to get too pushy Esmond, but you are right. Could you so kindly inform me as to what exactly we could be dealing with?" Grant nicely questioned the Exo as he slid by him to reach the small armory in the back of ship.

"The Saplings; they're ritualistic prophets with unseen abilities and well versed in unconventional matters related to the Darkness. Their powers has had its influence on Hive weaponry and technology, they're not to be underestimated."

"I got that much already. I want to know what will be dealing with down there." Grant rephrased his question while strapping on a rocket launcher.

Esmond shook his head, "How should I know?"

"Really?" Grant finished his preparations with after pulling out a heavily outfitted shotgun. The gun choked loudly on a round once he triggered the slide underneath. "So be it. Are we really going to play this game?"

The Defender made no motion to answer the Striker's question, instead opting to open the hatch in the hangar. The pressure of the door supports hissed with an intimidating anger, most likely upset at the silence of the lunar landscape. The two Titan's walked out of the ship and made their first contact with the natural satellite that guided them from the shadows of night on Earth. They followed the incline up until they reached the edge of the cliff and peered over. Nothing met their gaze from below or anywhere around the abandoned base. Without little warning, Esmond made the first move by stepping off. Grant watched with some shock as he plummeted to the ground, slowing down considerably due to his lift ability. Once he made his safe landing, the Titan motioned for the other to join. Grant followed suit and fell, reliving the motion when he launched a peculiar warlock into a Fallen ship. The experience was similar in that the rush he felt by the absence of all other forces was possibly what Leynna herself felt. He could only imagine that that was how she saw it, as a chance to leave behind all the negativity in exchange for a short moment of release. At least, that was how he saw it. They were doing this for her when she would surely do the same for one of them.

Grant landed after his lift brought him to a safe descent. Holding onto his shotgun, he rushed in the crumbling building.

-o-0-o-

Decrepit; their first steps into preserved history were to be duly noted. Walking past the ancient relics yield no response from the Striker, as he was used to seeing such ruined sights during his adventures as a newly revived guardian. Still, a faint sensation tickled him whenever he took the briefest seconds to just observe. No doubt the Hive have had a hand in keeping most of the front offices in mint condition. Their ode to the preservation of man's earliest achievement was apparent with the clusters of green crystal pillars scattered around. The light source provided created some sort of trail that lead to a gaping opening near one the walls. Strangely enough, the whole place was trapped in some loop of time, frozen under the right circumstances and modernized with features from the present.

At the threshold of the hole was Esmond, prepared to venture down without Grant. Even under the thick helmet and rough extension, Grant could sense the urgency the Exo possessed. In a way, the metal man was prepared to steamroll him over if he failed to keep up. His seriousness was overwhelmingly oppressing but such emotions were something Grant never fully understood.

Something about this felt off to the Striker.

"Hurry." the metal man pressed forward into the dimly lit tunnel. Both men's ghost appeared and from their center came a light in the dark. The reflective beams were absorbed into where the darkness reigned, leading to the gradual decay of colors.

"Our lights seem to be fading. They are being pulled in by the walls." Esmond's ghost spoke. The Exo just nodded, letting his heavy footsteps voice his annoyance.

Eventually, they were right back where they had started, surrounded by the dark and the tense feeling of _sapping_. _Sapping_? The Striker questioned his thoughts. This constant tugging of his power was confusing him. Was this ambiance something to be worried about?

From behind, Grant was pushed forward by an unseen force. When he turned to aim his weapon, the shadows of the Exo loomed over him. "Lead."

Esmond's command was met with a twitch of Grant's brow. "Are you serious!?"

"Go now." the Defender's tone was kept relatively angered and earnest. Grant moaned silently before working the nerve to keep his feet busy with movement.

The tunnel led into the lower bowels of a complex operation, deep down below the old base. The influence of the Hive had reached further than Grant had originally believed. It was interesting to see the power of Hive architecture. Large pillars surrounded hanging ceiling cones, threatening to slip under the right conditions. Steps lead down to a group of patrolling Thralls. They were completely unaware of the danger lurking at the hollow entrance. Grant watched closely to the enemies' movement patterns and begun to coordinate an elimination plan. He took cover and double checked his shotgun, then counted for a couple seconds before peaking up. His jaw dropped; the explosions flashed by as the Defender devoured the lackeys with little effort. His rifle crackled with curiosity to watch their product cripple their targets. Each shout sent shockwaves that shuffled to a dangerous tune. Within the short timing that Grant found it in himself to focus, Esmond had managed to dispatch the foes. Roars and shrieks lead the sudden charge of troops sent to investigate the stings of loud noise. From unseen corners came a few Acolytes with feeble weaponry.

Grant saw no need to help the Defender, but his body automatically rushed to take part in battle. His position was compromised the second he stood out from the small oriental cover. The minions of the dark let loose a parade of lights onto the Striker, who let his shields take the brunt of the attack. Meanwhile, the rapid spewing repetitions of Esmond's machine gun riddled the small space with thunderous declarations. Grant immediately took random shots at those who threatened to touch the indispensable powerhouse and somehow found his way to the back of the monster in mere seconds. The room began to spin in a wide circle as enemies seemed to pour out from all directions, they were attempting to surround them then overwhelm them with brute force but the two guardians were not having that treatment. A lasting testament to endurance was being tested.

Straight carnage littered the room like a foul stench, pretending to pose as the sweet sense of gunpowder and ethereal energy. Grant's radar was frozen in place as the amount of dots continued to fill up the little circle. Interestingly, he found himself unable to hide his excitement and let a wide smile creep up on his lips. They were surrounded but miraculously held their post, only allowing for their enemies to come within seven foot radius. They worked in sync to pick each other up when other began to deter. This teamwork expanded once Esmond released a Ward of Dawn for their own protection. The Hive troops, which now added Knights to the mass, angrily shook their weapons in disgust. The pair took this opportunity to reload once more and observe the circle of undead fighters. They need to push through the group and continue their journey down into the pit but endless waves of the damned were truly trying their patience. Time was against them in this fight but Grant could feel another factor combating the very friction of their delicate operation.

Without warning, Esmond leaped into the crowd, as though he had sensed Grant's growing doubt. Sword Knights mangled their way through the crowd to strike first. Soon, the group had forgotten about the Striker standing in the bubble shield and diverted their forces towards total submersion of the Defender.

_Had he fallen to ways of old? No no, he's makin' a statement, to me_. Grant watched the Hive swallow up Esmond. His thoughts scrambled when trying to come up with an explanation for the Exo's reckless actions. It was true that his metallic mind and soul were in right place and Grant could agree that there was once a time in which he cared that deeply for another, enough so to throw themselves at any giant if it meant safety for others. A burst of wind propelled the Striker forward into the crowd of hollowed dry bones and black hearts; a fistful of blinding energy directed with an extra payload for assurance. Blue lightning rippled through each and every soldier, creating a linking gain of electricity and painful cries. Like deadly snakes, each stream strangled their victim until they dissipated in the invisible cloud that spawned them. The field cleared instantly with Grant's expanding waves from the Fist of Havoc he had been storing up. Just like that, the room was as empty as it had been, minus the mounds of miscellaneous body parts.

Esmond was down on his knees, one arm place firmly on the ground held him in place. He was enveloped in a veil made up of a purple hues and dark undertones. It seemed as though he conjured up the shield at the last moment for protection once he realized what kind of danger he had carelessly thrown himself into. Grant began speculation on what would had happened if he didn't step in; would the grief stricken Exo have handled the situation differently? Why was it that Esmond was acting so foolishly that he willing would toss himself to his death? Grant's curiosity got the better of him.

"Pitiful. Have you no rational left?" Grant pumped a round into his shotgun behind the Defender. Esmond quickly rose to his feet and said nothing. Seeing as how the Exo made no motion to respond to the questioning, Grant continued. "You're not making this any easier for yourself or me. You want to save Leynna; you gotta drop this idiotic attitude."

"Nothing is wrong." Esmond muttered back. "And I don't need your help."

"And within that lies the destructive factor. You should really spend less time trying to figure out my motives."

"Why!?" Esmond turned to face Grant, obviously annoyed any in an aggressive state.

Grant pulled the shotgun up and aimed for Esmond. The Defender had little time to react as the Striker quickly pushed him out of the way with one hand and fired the gun with the other. The short lived scream of a Thrall was indeed cut short once the bullet severed the creature's vital functions. It collapsed in midair as it fell down and landed by the two Titan's feet.

"Because you'll lose sight of what's important. I'm on your side, I want to save Leynna just as much as you do but going at it like this isn't the way to do it." Grant explained.

"Don't lecture me, I know what's important!" Esmond shouted angrily.

"Besides, acting rashly leads to sloppy mistakes and crudely missed critical observations."

"What do you mean."

"Haven't you felt this feeling, like a draining sensation? And did you notice that some of the enemies began to collapse on their own, like they were being robbed of their life?" Grant asked intuitively. Esmond quickly shook his head, instantly denying the words that came out the Striker's mouth.

"Let's keep moving." Esmond brought back out his rifle and instructed Grant to lead once more. The two Titans started up again like an old motor, functioning solely on the most basic of machinery. The conversation was dropped by the sounds of rhythmic chimes far beyond. It was an eerie bitterness that spun the two's imagination as to what waited for them in the inner chambers.

It was time to find out.

-o-0-o-

Following the demonic chanting landed the two Titans to a set of large sliding doors. Esmond's Ghost manifested and began working on a way to break the encryption holding the door shut. Grant's Ghost joined the other in helping to open the door, while the two guardians hovered near.

Grant watched indirectly as a pair of eyes burrowed into him. Esmond was staring him down like prey, ready to pounce when given the perfect chance. It angered Grant that his unpredictable counterpart was attempting to read him. Esmond's anger was clearly reaching its climax; his machine gun was aimed in Grant's general direction, eager to rage if the Striker made one error.

The door suddenly opened itself without the assistance of the Ghost. As the inner workings cranked the mechanisms of the door, the ritualistic screams grew in intensity and raw power. The Hive energy wrapped and tangled itself within the very air, adding on a thick layer of eroded musk on top of a strong draining feel. Grant lifted his head up to listen and to watch as a faint reddish trial weaved its way into a large circular pit. The whole room was overlooking a giant hole made to function like a chimney of sorts. There were more floors with the same circular design going vertically up and down, with each floor having to withstand the flow of energy and putrid horror that was lost to the dark ingenious of the Hive. Walking inside, Grant's radar lit up once more like before when they had been surrounded earlier. Stopping to a closer look showed that Knights and Acolytes were looking down from the above into the pit. The same was true for the cluster of soldiers looking down from Grant's level and the rest glaring down from the levels below. They turned to see the Striker looking back at them in a trance state of amazement.

"Close the door." Grant heard the command but had little time to react. He spun around to see the large door closing with Esmond standing on the other side, possibly grinning in anticipation. Grant raced to escape through the slim opening but the gunplay brought about by the Knights halted his movement.

"Esmond, what have you done!?" Grant shouted furiously. Esmond's stone cold stare was enough of an answer, one that spelled out his intentions. Even as the large door closed, Grant continued his chatter though trying to reach the Defender now was futile. "You would betray me and live up to the Vanguard's doubt? You are a bigger fool than I expected!"

"You cannot be trusted. I'm doing everyone a favor."

"Damn you Esmond! You will answer to this!" The link was ended by Grant's final comment.

From the other side, Esmond listened in as the shrieks of the Hive echoed off the door, followed by the rumbles of weapons discharging. Grant was never to be trusted, especially with the life of someone so divine and powerful. Esmond had played his role quite successfully and in his victory against the Striker, he was now ready to divert his attention on saving the downed Sunsinger. She would surely lose it if she heard of the stunts he pulled here but it would not be so hard to convince her that it was for the better good.

Esmond finally chuckled to himself at the thought. He would have a hell of a lot of explaining to do once this mission was over.

End of Chapter

* * *

**R&amp;R if you feel compelled to do so or let me just say this; I am looking for two OC's for a future episode or two. I have not established a deadline for submissions and there is no limit to the amount of submissions. Criteria includes Name, Gender, Subclass, and a brief description. Have fun with this and good luck! Goodbye for now...**


End file.
